Ultima gems
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: Six magical gems are in Litwak arcade and they have a unspeakable power. It's up to the Core 4, Rancis, Ron, Metalbeard, Mordecai, Rigby, Clio, Hidlegard, Elsa, Barry, Vivian and Smoke to find them before the villains do. One of the Prequels and tie ins to rise of the shadow lord. No flames.
1. Chapter 1

**Smoke: Ok if you people were excepting a fanfic for TMNT, well I decided to to move Wreck it Ralph to the first quarter.**

**Leo: We get it Smoke, you have nothing for the beginning of our story.**

**Ralph: Ok what so this story called?**

**Smoke: The Ultima gems.**

**Ralph: Oh that makes sense. Anyway are sure the ninja turtles are ok with this?**

**Smoke: they're ok with it.**

**Ralph: oh ok. So what fandom is next after my story?**

**Smoke: Frozen and the story is called the flame princess.**

**Ralph: oh cool.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own wreck it Ralph or any other fandom or character.**

_In a place called Litwak arcade, sometimes a bad guy can be a hero. His name is Wreck it Ralph the bad guy of fix it Felix jr. He helped Vanellope von Schweetz regained her place as ruler of Sugar Rush from Turbo. But this wrecker will face his biggest challenge ever. _

Ralph and Vanellope are walking around Sugar Rush. "Hey Ralph, you know Elsa right?" Vanellope asked.

"Yeah, she's not my type." Said Ralph.

"Good, it'll be weird if you two were dating." Said Vanellope.

"I get it, kid." Said Ralph.

"Ok good." Said Vanellope. They walk into Ron's pizzeria and take their seats.

Ron walks up to the duo and gives them menus. "Hey guys, what can I get you?" Ron asked.

"Just our usual." Said Vanellope, but she gets a text message. "Sorry Ron, but I have President stuff to do." Ralph and Vanellope go back to the castle, when they get back they see a person with white skin and glasses with a lavender alien with a white robe.

"Smoke what are you doing here?" Vanellope asked.

"I was hanging out at Tapper's and heard a UFO crashed here." Said Smoke.

"How did you get in my house?" Vanellope asked.

"Your guards let me in." Said Smoke. "You need some new guards, I can see the reason why Turbo broke in and took over your game."

"Figures, I need new guards." Said Vanellope.

"So who's this guy?" Ralph asked.

The alien wakes up and looks at Ralph, Vanellope, and Smoke. "The gems!" Said the alien in a dying tone.

"I'm sorry what?" Ralph asked.

"I crashed landed in this game, but the Ultima gems are scatter across your universe." Said the alien.

"Ultima gems?" Vanellope asked.

"They have a unspeakable power to those who wield them." Said the alien.

"That sounds bad." Said Smoke.

"It'll get worst when they are joined with the golden helmet." Said the alien.

"Well do you have something to track them or something?" Ralph asked.

The alien hands Smoke a strange device. "This tracker will help you find the gems, but you must hurry, they can't fall in the wrong hands, you must destroy them." Said the alien then he dies and vanishes.

"Aw man if Turbo or Hazel get those gems the arcade will be in big trouble." Said Ralph.

"They won't, you guys get Felix and Calhoun. I'll call for any Justice Ranger to help us out." Said Smoke.

But they were unaware that they were being watched from a trophy, it was a spy camera being watched from a remote location. Turbo has just heard everything on the computer. "6 gems that can give me unspeakable power. Turbotastic!" Said Turbo. "I'll use it to destroy that little glitch and that riddled warthog once and for all!"

But Turbo was being watched by Hazel Bittersweet and her right hand candy Hot Tammy. "Turbo wants what the Core 4 wants, perfect. I can take over Sugar Rush and the arcade." Said Hazel.

"It'll be bittersweet for them." Said Hot Tammy.

"Get your own line!" Hazel yelled at Hot Tammy.

Prince Hans is watching Hazel from a mirror in a remote location. "So the little witch is after what the Justice Rangers want, I can use those gems to take over Arendelle." Said Hans smirking.

Megatron is watching Hans from the warship's main computer. "Those gems are what I need to take over Cybertron." Said Megatron.

"They won't know what hit them." Said Starcscream.

Lockdown and Stinger see what the others are planning. "Yeah right, Megatron won't lay a finger on those gems." Said Stinger

"With those gems, I'll rule the multiverse with a iron fist." Said Lockdown.

Cedric is spying on Lockdown and Stinger with his crystal ball. "If those machines get those gems, I won't be able to take over the kingdom." Said Cedric. "But I have magic and potions on my side."

Meanwhile in game central station Ralph, Vanellope and Smoke are tracking the first gem. "Man, there's like a hundred games here, it'll take forever." Said Smoke.

"Not with that attitude dude." Said Vanellope.

Then the tracker picks up one of the gems. "I got a lock on one of the gems!" Soda Smoke and follows the signal, Ralph and Vanellope decide to follow him. When Smoke stops and looks at the sign.

Ralph and Vanellope stop and look at the sign. "Teenage mutant ninja turtles." Said Vanellope.

"Heroes in a half shell, turtle power!" Smoke singed along.

"Really?" Ralph asked.

"Oh come on, it's catchy." Said Smoke.

"Well we don't have time to waste, we must get that gem before anyone else." Said Smoke.

"Right!" Ralph and Vanellope said in unison. Then the three heroes enter the game.

**Smoke: ok that was the first chapter.**

**Anna: (walks in) hey Smoke.**

**Smoke: Just in time Anna.**

**Anna: I just saw the cheesy horror movie ever, called squirrels.**

**Smoke: Sound cheesy. But the squirrelanoids are scarier.**

**Anna: I know, I saw the episode. So you had a great time at Eagle's?**

**Smoke: Yeah it was really great.**

**Anna: I was thinking, still you don't like the cold, maybe we can have a pool house party at Clio's?**

**Smoke: You know I always thought Mordo and Rigs would say that.**

**Anna: (hands me a invitation) here.**

**Smoke: hosted by Clio, Mordecai and Rigby. I'll be there right away! You readers please review and **

**Smoke and Anna: Stay frosty!**


	2. Chapter 2

**(Me and Lloyd going over some stuff)**

**Lloyd: Klorgbane's revenge.**

**Smoke: updated.**

**Lloyd: Return of Maleficent.**

**Smoke: updated.**

**Lloyd: ok, Ultima gems.**

**Smoke: uploading.**

**Lloyd: good.**

**Arcee: what's going on with Smoke and Lloyd?**

**Ralph: Smoke's is trying to upload his rise of the shadow lord stories before he goes on vacation.**

**Arcee: oh that makes sense.**

**Ralph: yeah, he's working hard.**

**Arcee: ok, so have you seen Elsa?**

**Ralph: in quahog with Wheeljack.**

**Arcee: ok I get it.**

**(Let's get down to the story)**

Ralph, Vanellope, and Smoke are walking in the streets of New York City, looking for one of the Ultima gems. "Ok if I was one of those Ultima gems where would I be?" Said Smoke.

"Well they could be in one of the levels?" Said Ralph. "It's my first time going to this game."

"Yeah same here." Vanellope agreed.

"I only know the 2003 and 2012 series." Smoke replied. "But we have this to find the gems." Showing Ralph and Vanellope the tracker given by the alien.

"Guys, what if Turbo or Hazel aren't the only people after the gems?" Vanellope asked.

"Oh yeah I forgot there's more villains." Said Smoke.

"Well we gotta find them before anyone else does." Said Ralph.

Then the tracker picks up on a strong signal coming from the sewers. "Anyone got a crowbar?" Smoke asked.

Ralph grabs the manhole and picks it up, so Smoke and Vanellope can go down. "I'll stay up here and continue looking on the surface! You guys look in the sewers!" Ralph reported.

"Sure thing Ralph!" Smoke shouted. "Man this stinks!"

"Which one? The sewers or the gem in here?" Vanellope asked.

"Both. Now let's go!" Said Smoke as he and Vanellope walked in the sewers.

A few minutes later Smoke and Vanellope exit the sewers and Ralph closes the manhole. "Did you get it?" Ralph asked.

"Right here!" Said Vanellope showing a red gem to Ralph.

"Ok let's go find the next gem." Said Ralph.

"I don't think so!" Said Cedric walking in the scene.

"Really? Cedric you're after the gems?" Smoke asked.

"Yes, and I'm gonna use the gems to take over the kingdom." Said Cedric.

"You do realize there's three of us against one of you." Said Vanellope.

"Plus you suck at magic." Said Smoke. Cedric takes his wand out and uses a spell to put our heroes in chains. "Me and my big mouth." Then sacks went over our heroes heads.

When their sacks came off their head and found themselves in a ruined L.A. "Uh guys I think we're in Terminator salvation." Said Vanellope in fear.

"How can you tell?" Smoke asked.

"Because of that." Said Ralph and a harvester shows up and looks at Ralph, Vanellope and Smoke.

"Oh snap." Said Smoke scared.

The harvester is shot by cannonballs, and it was a giant robot made of Legos and has a minifigure head with a eyepatch and pirate hat. "Back off you mindless tin cans!" He shouted.

"Metalbeard?" Smoke wondered and passed out.

"Wake up you hockey loving loon!" Smoke wakes up and sees Calhoun, Felix, Ralph, Vanellope, Rancis, Clio, Hidlegard, and Metalbeard looking at him in game central station.

"Not so loud Sarge. I was having a dream where I'm fighting some bad guys with Chuck Norris." Said Smoke but he gasps and realizes something. "The gem!"

"We have it Smoke." Said Vanellope showing him the gem. "But Cedric was gone."

"That's odd, why would he be after something, take us to another game and disappear?" Smoke asked.

"We don't know?" Felix replied. "But what's with the gem?"

"We'll explain everything at Tapper's, being in Terminator salvation made me thirsty." Said Smoke.

"Good I need one too." Said Clio. "It's really hot in my kingdom." The Core 4, Metalbeard, Smoke, Clio and Hidlegard enter Tapper's only to be watched by Hans.

"Let's see if I follow them around it'll lead me to those gems. Like killing two birds with one stone." Said Hans.

**Smoke: updating the new chapter right now.**

**Lloyd: cool. All that's left is the flame princess.**

**Smoke: cool. I'll get started on it tomorrow.**

**Lloyd: ok don't fail us bro.**

**Smoke: I won't Lloyd. **

**Anna: uh Smoke, there's something I need to tell you about Ron.**

**Smoke: what is it? **

**Anna: well he's jealous of Kris Creamy.**

**Lloyd: who's that?**

**Smoke: he's a sugar rush OC his theme is donuts.**

**Lloyd: they sound good. I wish we can get some.**

**Smoke: Kris can make donuts.**

**Strawberry: (walks in) hey guys!**

**Smoke, Lloyd and Anna: Hey Strawberry!**

**Strawberry: so I heard you're going away?**

**Smoke: yeah going away this Friday.**

**Anna: bring us back some stuff.**

**Smoke: please review and stay frosty.**


	3. Chapter 3

**(Mordecai and Rigby are chilling eating burritos and tacos) **

**Rigby: what time is it?**

**Mordecai: It's taco o clock!**

**Mordecai and Rigby: WHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAA!**

**Rigby: man Smoke should hang out with Victor more often.**

**Mordecai: yeah, that's true. Wait where's Cyrus?**

**Rigby: I don't know? But he's gonna miss his tacos.**

**Mordecai: dude!**

**Rigby: what? He's not here.**

**Mordecai: well it's a good think that Smoke gave me the new chapter of Ultima gems.**

**Rigby: why couldn't he give me the chapter?**

**Mordecai: because you're lazy.**

**Barry Bubblestein is owned by Barry Bubblestein. **

While Hans was spying on our heroes, he was being watched by ogre like monsters, they are know as the Zeti, led by Zavok."Hmmm, These Ultima Gems these fools are after may be the key to unlimited power. Brothers, we move out imminently." said Zavok.

"Yehaw! I can't wait to pound that Sugar Rusher's butt and tear that Lego pirate into pieces!" The purple zeti shouted.

"Sugar Rush racer? I could go for a snack right about now." said the big fat yellow zeti.

"I suppose this would be an opportunity to stretch these old bones." said the short sky blue zeti.

"Well I could use a new pair of earnings. Besides those girls are not that pretty." said the green female zeti.

"Sigh, I doubt we'll actually win. I have low expectation...about everything. I should just go back to bed." said the short white zeti.

"We'll rule this arcade with a iron fist." said Zavok.

"Plus that guy is gonna marry me." said the green zeti pointing at Hans.

"Focus Zeena. Those Justice Rangers won't know what hit them." said Zavok.

Meanwhile at Tapper's the core 4, Smoke, Rancis, Clio, Hidlegard, and Metalbeard are sitting down then Elsa, Vivian, and Ron. came in. Smoke has just explained about the Ulitma gems and what happened. "So let get this straight these gems have a unspeakable power." said Ron.

"Yeah and we need to find them before anyone else does. Such as Cedric." said Smoke.

"That guys sucks!" said Ron.

"Yeah, he does." said Ralph. "But Turbo could be after the gems."

"That's not good." said Clio.

"If Turbo gets those gems he could take over the arcade." said Felix.

"He made my life miserable for 15 years, I don't want him to rule the arcade." said Vanellope.

"Yeah, he was a jerk as King Candy." said Ron.

"Well we need to stop him." said Ralph.

"Do you have room for one more?" Our heroes turn to see a 9 year old boy, wearing a white elbow length t-shirt underneath of an unzipped, light blue,padded vest. The t-shirt has the words "BARRY NOT INCLUDED" written on it. Two light blue, rounded wrist cuffs, His pants are light blue as well, complete with light blue sneakers and white laces. A light blue dome hat, which looks like half of a gumball as well, and sticking out from underneath it are short strands of brown hair.

"Who the hell are you?" Ron asked.

"Bubblestein. Barry Bumblestein." He said. "I'm a OC, don't steel."

"How did you get here?" Elsa asked.

"Well funny story." said Barry.

(Flashback)

Barry was battling Mr. Sinister from the Deadpool game, then his phone rings. "You reached Barry." said Barry answering his phone.

"Barry Bubblestein! It's Smokescreen2814!" The author said over the phone.

"No way! I read all your stories, pretty awesome!" said Barry shooting at Mr. Sinister. "Oh I'm justing target praticing."

"Well your author let me use you in one of my stories. So you're gonna be in Ultima gems it's a wreck it Ralph story." I said.

"Hell yeah! I'll be over soon." said Barry and hung up. Then he took out a flame sword and stabs Mr. Sinister in the throw.

(End flashback)

After hearing Barry's story everyone was confused. "I think this kid is insane?" Smoke whispered to Vivian.

"I'm not insane!" Barry shouted.

"Hey! Cool down!" said Ron..

"Ok let's get one thing straight I'm not insane. It's how my author made me." said Barry. "Plus I'm a great asset to your mission."

"Ok whatever you say." said Ralph.

"I thought this was gonna be a regular Wreck it Ralph story. But we got two more OCs, the snow queen , three princesses that belong to Disney, and Lego robot pirate." said Barry.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Smoke asked.

"I can break the fourth wall." said Barry. When he turns around the other heroes make fun of him behind his back. Metalbeard is giving the signal that Barry is nuts, causing everyone to snicker. When Barry turns around and everybody stops laughing.

"Ok Barry you're in." said Ralph.

"Sweet, you won't regret it." said Barry.

"I'm already regretting it." said Smoke.

"By the way, when I found you guys something was beeping in Smoke's pocket." said Metalbeard.

"Wait, the tracker was going off while we were in Terminator salvation." said Smoke. "So the next gem is in that game."

"Then let's go!" said Ron.

"You guys go on without me." said Vanellope.

"Oh come on Vanellope, we need you." said Ron.

"Ron, you know I hate terminators." said Vanellope.

"Don't worry Vanellope, just stay with us." said Elsa.

"Alright let's go." said Vanellope.

The core 4 and co are running to the end of the station and see Terminator salvation. "There it is." said Ralph.

"This is gonna be hard." said Ron.

"This be impossible!" said Metalbeard.

"Let's just get this over with." said Smoke. Our heroes enter Terminator salvation unaware that Hans has figured out where they are.

"This is too perfect. I'll wait for them to come on with the gem, kill them all and take the two gems." said Hans. "But I need a big weapon." But Hans doesn't noticed that the Deadly six entered Terminator salvation.

Back to our heroes they're walking through the ruined city of L.A. "Man this place looks like a dump." said Barry.

"Show some respect kid, this place has some fallen soldiers!" said Sgt Calhoun.

"Let's find this gem and get out of here!" said Vanellope with some fear in her.

"Vanellope, just relax. Just stay close to me." said Ron. "Just like old times."

"Ok Ron." said Vanellope.

"I could of protected her too." said Rancis.

"You? You didn't had the guts and balls to stand up to Taffyta." said Ron.

"He has a point. There are not a lot of fanfics where Rancis stands up to Taffyta." said Barry.

"Again with the fanfics. What's with this guy?" Smoke asked.

"I have no idea? But I bet Barry's a nice guy." said Elsa.

"You think so?" Metalbeard asked.

"I'm sure if it." said Elsa. "When I met Kristoff, I thought he was rude but he's a nice guy."

The tracker picks up a signal coming from the mega mall. "Hey Barry did you see that coming?" Vanellope asked.

"No, not really." said Barry.

"Let's find this gem and get out of here." said Smoke. Our heroes walk inside the ruined mega mall and see nothing but broken objects, crumbled buildings, dead bodies and destroyed terminators.

"Damn, this is like the day after Black Friday." said Ron.

"Good one!" said Barry.

"Thanks." said Ron.

"Over there." Smoke points out to a jewellery store.

"Oh cool, a jewellery store." said Elsa and walks towards the store.

"Don't touch it!" Barry shouted to Elsa. "That's from Sonic 06."

"How are we gonna get the gem?" Elsa asked looking at the green gem.

"Hmm! It could be a weight sensor." said Metalbeard. "If we lift it from the sensor who knows what would happen."

"We can do a switch. Like in raiders of the lost ark." said Smoke.

"Good reference, bro." said Barry.

Smoke grabs a rock the same weight as the gem, he gets ready to make the switch, Barry looks at his watch and realizes that Smoke is taking his time. Elsa is starting to get nervous, then Metalbeard starts to get impatience. "Will you grab the gem already!" Metalbeard shouted.

"He was building suspense for our readers!" Barry exclaimed.

Smoke makes the switch and grabbed the gem. "Piece of cake." said Smoke. Then the alarm goes off. "Oh you have got to be kidding me!"

Then 2 T-600 and a T-1 show up and look at our heroes, and start to open fire. "Hit the deck!" Barry cried out, they took cover while the machines shoot at the heroes.

"Any bright ideas?!" Ralph asked.

"I got nothing!" said Elsa.

"We're gonna die!" Vanellope shouted.

"Get a hold of yourself Vanellope!" said Ron.

Then 3 grenades are shoot and destroys the terminators. They look and see Mordecai and Rigby with a grenade launcher in Mordecai's hands. "Yeah!" Mordecai and Rigby shouted.

"Mordo and Rigs! Boy am I'm glad to see you two." said Ron.

"Sorry we're late. But we had to explain it to Benson." said Mordecai.

"That's alright. But we have the second one, so let's get out of here!" said Smoke.

Our heroes run straight to the portal only to be cut off by a hunter killer. "This is why I should of stayed behind!" Vanellope exclaimed.

In the distance the deadly six are watching our heroes. Zavok and a pink zeti with a pair of black wrist cuffs with grey spikes on them, and a matching spiked collar. While the rest stays in the shadows. "Hm. Let's see how will these heroes get out of this." said Zavok.

Back to our heroes they don't know what to do, but Ron does. Ron charges at the hunter killer jumps in the air and creates a rocket pack out of cinnamon bun filling. Then he opened fire on jets, the jets are blown up and crash lands.

"You saved our lives." said Elsa.

"How did you get those abilities?" Felix asked.

"I was part of science expirement before Turbo took over." said Ron.

Then a harvester shows up and looks at the group. "Oh snap." said Barry. The harvester grabs the group, but Metalbeard shoots the the harvester's arm but Ralph, Ron, Elsa Mordecai, Rigby, and himself are free.

"Guys!" Ron cried out.

"Ron help!" Vanellope cried out and she and the others we're put in a transport.

"No!" Ron dropped on his knees and looks down while tears go down his face. "I wasn't fast enough to save them."

Elsa walks up to comfront Ron. "It's okay, Ron. We'll get them back." said Elsa.

"Well it won't be easy." said John Conner enters the scene. "Skynet is heavily guarded."

"I don't care, we need to save them!" said Ron. "She was my friend. I promised myself I would protected her no matter what."

"Come on. We're gonna follow that transport to Skynet." said Conner.

"Cool." said Ron in a not so happy tone.

"I'll meet you in GCS!" said Metabeard and walks to the portal. When the helicopter leaves the pink zeti speaks up. "I'll bring the pain to them and they'll be six feet in the ground!"

"That's what I like about you Zazz. Always ready for a fight, before there's even a fight." said Zavok. "Destroy them.

"Sweet!" Zazz shouted and followed the helicopter and laughed like a insane inmate.

"Win or lose? I will learn something about our enemy." said Zavok.

**Mordecai and Rigby: (gasps) the deadly six!**

**Mordecai: from sonic lost world.**

**Smoke: (walks in with Cyrus) yeah I thought they would be perfect for this story.**

**Rigby: oh. Well that Zazz guy is crazy.**

**Mordecai: so how was the mission?**

**Cyrus: just a Predacon bone we found.**

**Smoke: did you show the chapter?**

**Mordecai: Yeah, we did.**

**Smoke: cool. Please review and i'm gonna play some Arkham.**


	4. Chapter 4

**(Me, Mordecai, Rigby, Mike, Cameron, Zoey, Bulkhead, Wheeljack, Ron, Drake and Cyrus come out of the theatre) **

**Rigby: that was a awesome movie!**

**Mordecai: yeah Falcon was pretty cool!**

**Zoey: Maybe you should get his wings?**

**Mordecai: that'll be really cool.**

**Smoke: (notices the readers) oh hey guys we just saw the new Capatin America movie. **

**Wheeljack: it was really cool!**

**Bulkhead: yeah it was!**

**Smoke: anyway I already got the new chapter of Ultima gems.**

**Zoey: yeah that was before the movie.**

**Smoke: yeah let's start this thing. Btw this next OC is owned by Star333.**

A week ago

Hazel Bittersweet and Hot Tammy are in their lab. "Behold Hot Tammy, I recovered a DNA sample of Vanellope von Schweetz!" Hazel declared and holding a tube with a lock of Vanellope's hair.

"Where did you get that anyway?" Hot Tammy asked.

Hazel is remembering what happened today when she was in Vanellope's bathroom collecting some hair from Vanellope's shower drain. "I don't wanna talk about it." said Hazel. "Let's get to work."

Hazel and Hot Tammy are mixing in some potions in the cauldron and finally Vanellope's hair. "How long will this take?" Hot Tammy asked.

"Don't know let's just put this is the chamber." said Hazel. They put the liquid in a chamber and wait a few hours. After that the chamber beeps. "Finally! It's done!"

The chamber opens up and a little girl that looks like Vanellope except wearing a blue dress and black boots. Her hair was split in half, her top half was blonde hair up in two pigtails, the bottom half was raven black and just down to the middle of her back, she also has freckles and blue eyes. "What the hell?!" Hot Tammy exclaimed.

"It's a small Vanellope." said Hazel.

"Hi!" She said.

"She's not good enough!" Hot Tammy shouted and pushes the Vanellope clone.

The Vanellope clone took a knife out and pointed it at Hot Tammy's neck. "Don't push me bitch or I'll cut you!"

"Easy, we're on your side." said Hazel. "I'm Hazel Bittersweet and this is Hot Tammy."

"Hey where did she get a knife?" Hot Tammy asked.

"Beats me. But I like her." said Hazel. "I'll call her Kaylee."

Back to the present Ralph, Ron, Elsa, Mordecai, Rigby and John Connor are flying in the helicopter to Skynet. Ron looked down in disappointment, Elsa looks at Ron. "Don't worry Ron, we'll rescue her." said Elsa.

"I know Elsa. I know." Ron replied.

"We're almost to Skynet! We go in and out before we all get killed!" said John Connor.

"Got it! said Ron.

Then Megatron and Starscream are seen flying towards the helicopter in their jet mode. "Sir we have two possible bogeies." said the pilot.

They dodge the laser blasts being fired by Megatron and Starscream. "It's Megatron and Starscream!" Ron exclaimed.

"We need someone to get them off our tail!" John Conner exclaimed.

"Leave that to us!" said Mordecai as he and Rigby jump out of the helicopter and put their armors on. Mordecai's armor was like a assassin's creed attire but with a helmet instead of a hood. They fight off Megatron and Starscream while the rest of our heroes get away.

"I think they're after the gems?" said Ralph.

"You think?!" Ron exclaimed. "Sorry guys. I just hope Vanellope's alright?"

"I'm sure she will be Ron." said Elsa.

Meanwhile at Skynet central Barry was grabbed by a terminator and placed on a table. "Don't make me watch Junior! No one wants to see a man give birth to kids!" Barry cried out. Then a laser gets turns and it goes up to Barry. "Oh come on! Wasn't jingle all the way torture enough?!" The laser gets closer to Barry.

"Oh MOD! I'm gonna be the first OC to die in a fanfic!" Barry shouted.

Then Ralph shows up and smashes the control panel and sets Barry free. "You ok kid?" Ralph asked.

"Let's see I was almost the first OC to die in a fanfic. But I'm ok." said Barry.

John, Connor, Ron and Elsa enter the room with the other heroes. "Is everyone here?" Elsa asked.

"Yeah, we're all here." said Ralph. "Well except for Metalbeard, Mordecai and Rigby."

"We should get out of here before anything bad happens." said Smoke.

Then a steel door gets busted down and our heroes see a naked man that looks like Arnold Schwarzenegger walks in. "No way! It's him!" said Barry and goes up to Arnold. "Take my picture!" Barry gets punched Arnold and falls to the ground. "Oh no, bro!" said Barry in pain.

"Kill him!" Smoke shouted. Ron charges at the man, but he punches Ron in the face cancelling his attack.

Elsa freezes the man, but he breaks free. "Ok that didn't work." said Elsa.

Barry summons a buster and shoots at the man. Smoke grabs a rocket launcher and the man looks at him. "Sorry bub, you're terminated!" said Smoke and fired a rocket at the man. His skin has been destroyed, then Ralph rips the head off the terminator.

"Come on let's get out of hurry." said John.

Our heroes have exited Skynet, then a harvester's hand is thrown in their path. "What the hell?!" Smoke exclaimed. Then they hear a crazy laugh. "Did anyone else hear that?"

Then Zazz shows up and looks at our heroes. "Lookie what I found!" said Zazz.

"What is that thing?" Elsa whispered to Smoke.

"I have no idea?" Smoke whispered back.

"The name's Zazz, I've been itching for a fight all day!" said Zazz.

"You must be itching because you need a bath!" said Ron.

Zazz paused for a moment and stiffed his armpit and gave a 'are you kidding me?' look. "Are you disrespecting me?!" Zazz asked enraged.

"Maybe." Ron said while smirking.

"You're going home in a box!" Zazz shouted.

"You're next stop is the hospital!" Ron shouted.

"That's it! IT'S BEAT DOWN TIME!" Zazz cackled and a Arnold Schwarzenegger head shows up, then Zazz jumps on the top of the head.

"I thought it was gonna be a serpent with a head." said Barry.

"Look alive! We got a boss battle coming!" said Smoke.

Zazz fires some missiles at our heroes, our heroes dodge the missiles. "Let's have some fun!" Zazz cackled.

"How are we gonna get rid of this guy!?" Rancis asked.

From a distance Turbo, Megatron, Starscream, and Cedric are watching the fight from a distance. "What is that thing?" Turbo asked.

"I have no idea. But it hates the heroes." said Starscream.

"We should find out more about this creature." said Turbo and takes a picture of Zazz.

Back to the battle our heroes are still battling Zazz. "What's the plan?!" Vivian asked.

"I don't know?!" Smoke asked.

Then Mordecai and Rigby show up and take their weapons out and fight off Zazz. "Who is this guy?" Rigby wondered.

"Some guy." said Ron.

"I'm gonna mess you up!" Zazz shouted.

"No! We're gonna take you to the cleaners!" said Rigby. Mordecai and Rigby charge at Zazz and slash him. The head falls down and so does Zazz and lands on the ground.

"I'm gonna kill you all!" said Zazz.

Ralph throws the head at Zazz and it destroys the head and damages Zazz. "Game over Zazz." said Ralph.

Zazz gets back on his feet. "Aw man! The boss is gonna beat me!" said Zazz and runs away.

"Whoever that guy is? He's a monkey on crack." said Smoke.

"Yeah let's get out of here!" said Vanellope.

Back in Game Central station our heroes return from Terminator Salvation, they see. Metalbeard, along with two teens, one was a tan skinned boy with spikey hair, a blue t shirt, dark jeans and grey running shoes. The other was a fair skin girl with red hair in pigtails and a flower in her hair, a red tube top, brown pants and sandals. They're standing around some destroyed mech.

"What happened here soldiers?" Calhoun asked.

"Well I returned here, then Hans showed up with tech suit from the aliens game. If it wasn't for Mike and Zoey I would be taking a trip to Davy Jones' locker." said Metalbeard.

"Prince Hans, let me guess the gems?" Ralph asked.

Hans smirked and looked at Ralph. "I guess there is a brain that head of yours." said Hans.

"Alright pretty boy I'll make sure your cell is ready after your beatdown." sad Sgt Calhoun.

Then a white blur grabs Hans and stops, it was Turbo with a jetpack. "Well, well, well if it isn't Wreck-it Ralph and his little friends." said Turbo.

"Turbo!? I thought he died in Arkham city?" Barry replied. "Man I wish Sonic was in this fanfic."

"What is he talking about?" Turbo asked.

"Nevermind that. Anyway, let our prisoner go you zombie Kick Buttowski!" said Ron. "Or I'm gonna rip your spine out and beat you to death with it!"

Barry was reading the script to the story. "Wow I can't believe Smokescreen2814 wrote that." said Barry.

"You're going down Turbo! There's no way you're ruling the arcade like you did to Sugar Rush! You coward!" Zoey exclaimed.

"I am not a coward!" Turbo shouted back.

"Then prepare to fight!" said Felix.

"I don't have time for this. I'll get you my pretties and your little OCs too!" said Turbo and flies away.

"OCs, wait. Hey! Only I'm allowed to break the fouth wall in this story!" Barry shouted at the top of his lungs.

"Come on Barry, let's head back to Sugar Rush." said Ralph.

Back in Sugar Rush everyone is heading straight to the castle where they see a angry mob in front of Vanellope's castle. "There she is!" said a mint citizen.

They run towards Vanellope but Ralph, Ron and Metalbeard clear a path to the castle front door. They enter the castle and barricade the front door. "What the hell is going on?!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"Maybe everyone like King Candy better?" Mike suggested.

"Don't even mention that guy. He was the worst!" said Ron.

"Not to mention he was Turbo." said Barry.

Then two boys with dark hair and fair skin walked in one was wearing a gold t shirt with two Twix bars as a X, under a red racket jacket and red pants. The other one has a red t shirt with two Twix bars as the pause symbol, under a gold racer jacket and pants. "President Vanellope, I'm glad your safe!" said the first one.

"Troy, Jerry what are you two doing here?" Vanellope asked.

"Sour Bill called us." Troy answered. Troy is the one with the red t shirt and Jerry is the one with the gold t shirt, so you guys won't be confused.

"Oh then what's going on?" Ron asked.

"Vanellope, someone is blaming you for bad stuff you do." said Jerry.

"What?!" Everyone gasped.

Then dramatic music is played. "Did anyone else hear?" Vivian asked Zoey.

"I think someone is playing music?" said Zoey.

"What did I just say?! Only I'm allowed to break the fourth wall in this story!" Barry shouted and pointed a blaster at Vivian and Zoey.

**Mike: that Barry guy is so funny!**

**Smoke: yeah he is funny.**

**Zoey: yeah he is funny. So flame princess is next?**

**Smoke: Yes, that's right Zoey.**

**Zoey: cool can't wait to see it.**

**Mike: Yeah me too.**

**Smoke: Well you'll love it.**

**Zoey: yeah I'm sure I will.**

**Smoke: anyway please review and stay frosty.**


	5. Chapter 5

**(I walk in the room)**

**Me: hi I'm Smokescreen2814, just to let you people know I deleted legends of sugar rush, I lost interest in that story. I'm sorry to anyone who submitted their OCs but that's life. (Walks to the side)**

**Cody: man that sucks to see a story deleted.**

**Me: yeah plus all the work you put into it.**

**Cody: that's harsh man.**

**Me: I know.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Reese caramel.**

The core 4 and co are inside the castle while a bunch of angry citizens of Sugar rush angry at Vanellope. "Man there are a lot of angry people out there." said Ron.

"Yeah I know." said Mike.

"Who ever is posing as Vanellope, they're angry." said Ralph.

"Well they're beating up a stuffed Vanellope and lighting her on fire." said Smoke.

"That's why I'm gonna blend in with the crowd!" said Muscle man dressed as a female donut. "Oh and I'm gonna go a food run any of you guys want anything?"

"Yes, go to the supermarket and get me a melon baller. So I can gown my eyes out!" Smoke shouted.

Then Sam and Dakota enter the castle and slam the door shut. "It's really ugly out there!" Sam pointed then he looks at Muscle man. "And it just got way uglier in here!"

"Not cool, bro!" Muscle man shouted.

"What's going on out there?" Dakota asked.

"I'll give you the short story!" said Ron. "There was this dying alien, told us about these powerful gems which Turbo, Hans, the Decepticons and this guy named Zazz is after! We found two of them in Teenage mutant ninja turtles and Terminator salvation, when we returned to Sugar Rush and this happened!"

"We need to tell these people that President sugar snap is innocent." said Cahoun.

"I'm on it!" said Smoke as he, Ralph and Dakota exit the castle, where they face the angry citizens of Sugar Rush. "Ok can everyone just calm down!" Smoke requested but nobody listened to him.

"SHUT UP!" Dakota shouted at the top of her lungs and everyone went silent.

"Ok would someone please tell me what the hell is going on?!" Smoke asked.

"Vanellope has been causing trouble all around Sugar Rush!" said a Taffyta fan.

"What?! Vanellope was with us!" Ralph protested.

"She trashed my kart!" said Taffyta.

"She wrote dicksucker on my kart!" Swizzle added.

"She pants me and pushed me in the lemonade lake!" said Gloyd.

"Gloyd you knew someday someone would prank you someday." said Smoke.

"No one pranks Gloyd Orangeboar." said Gloyd.

"She would never do any of those things!" Ralph protested.

"She killed me and blew up my bakery!" Jubileena shouted.

"What? She would never kill anything, well back in her glitch days she had to hunt for her food but not you guys!" said Ralph.

"That's a lie! You're only protecting her!" Sticky shouted. Then they threw creme eggs at the three.

"Incoming!" Dakota shouted and they ran back inside. "My hair! My beautiful hair." She finds creme eggs in her hair.

"Looks like this faker is ruining your reputation and she killed Jubileena and blew up her bakery." said Ralph.

"I would never do that!" Vanellope cried out.

"That imposter will face Justice!" said Felix.

"Well then. It looks like our faker is gonna have to." Smoke puts a pair of sunglasses on. "Taste the cake." He said.

"YEAH!" Everyone hears the sound and see a Oreo guard. "Sorry I stepped on my spear."

Meanwhile Hazel and Hot Tammy are reading the newspaper with the headline "Vanellope von Schweetz President of criminal?" Hazel chuckles and puts the newspaper down. "This is perfect! Kaylee causing destruction all around Sugar Rush, people will hate Vanellope and they'll kick Vanellope out of the castle." said Hazel.

"Yeah she's great." said Hot Tammy folding her newspaper and revealed that she has bandages on her body.

"What happened to you?" Hazel asked.

Hot Tammy gives her a seriously look. "It was your new friend, who used me as a pratice dummy with her knives. Oh and she licks her knives clean, I told her to use the dishwasher but she put me in there and called me a bitch!" said Hot Tammy.

"Ok the knife licking sounds gross, but she's not bad." said Hazel.

"I don't like her." said Hot Tammy and walked to a porta potty. Then Kaylee shows up and tips over the porta potty. "Oh Mod! It's everywhere it's in my knife wounds!" Hot Tammy cried out.

"Good job Kaylee." said Hazel.

Meanwhile Ron drives up to a house and sees a girl with Blonde hair, jean jacket, white shirt, leggings, Brown skirt, and boots. "Hey Reese!" said Ron.

"Hey Ron!" said Reese she puts her paintbrush and walked up to Ron. "What's up?!"

"Nothing much. Hey have you seen Vanellope causing trouble around Sugar Rush?" Ron asked.

"No I haven't. I was here making some paintings." said Reese.

"Hey can I see them?" Ron asked.

"Oh sure." said Reese she turns around and sees Kaylee destroy her paintings. "Vanellope! What are you doing?!"

"Your paintings are garbage and rats don't wanna fuck them!" Kaylee replied.

"Hey you can't swear, only the kids from South Park can swear, you faker!" said Ron.

"Fuck you!" Kaylee shouted.

"Ok that's it, you're coming me!" said Ron.

"Make me!" said Kaylee and took out a knife.

"She has a knife!" Reese cried out.

"I can see that!" said Ron taking his sai out.

Then Barry enters the scene and takes his enigma sticks out. "Alright kid, you can come with us peacefully or we'll take you in by force." said Barry.

"Make me you assholes!" Kaylee shouted.

"Wrong choice!" said Barry.

Then they hear screaming coming from a distance. "Monster!" Cried out of the racers.

"That doesn't sound good. Ron you go check it out, I'll handle not Vanellope." said Barry.

"On it!" said Ron and ran off to the screaming.

"Die, die, die, die!" Kaylee shouted and pointed her knife at Barry.

"You're going to julvie. That's for kids punk!" said Barry.

**Me: ok I'm gonna leave it at that.**

**Cody: so flame princess is next?**

**Me: yeah then ice slackers, royal adventures and whatever I feel like updating.**

**Cody: cool.**

**Me: please review and stay frosty.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Me: ok I had to edit some chapters because someone, Star! Didn't tell me info about her OC so I had to edit a chapter. She gave me some mistakes about Kaylee's apprecnce.**

**Cheetor: Dude chill.**

**Me: I'm cool Cheetor.**

**Cheetor: glad to hear it. Man there hasn't been any activity going on.**

**Me: it's been slow lately. **

**Cheetor: the only action I seen was when Kaylee's boyfriend trashed the placed and kicked everyone's ass. I say we give Blake a taste of his own medicine. (Pounds his fists) **

**Me: hell no, bro! I'm not going near that nutjob!**

**Cyrus: come on Cheetor, we're gonna kick some ass!**

**Cheetor: sweet! (Walks away with Cyrus)**

**Me: whatever I'm not fighting him anyway. (Starts reading a guardians of the galaxy graphic novel)**

**Let's get down to the chapter. Kevin and Lucy Fluggerbutter are owned by Agent BM. But CJ Cinnadon is mine.**

Barry and Kaylee glare at each other. "Barry be careful this Vanellope is evil!" said Reese.

"This is not Vanellope! She's 4 years old wears a dress, has blondle hair on top and black hair on the bottom and has it in pigtails. Not to mention she has a British accent!" said Barry.

"Weird I only see a knife wielding Vanellope!" Reese reported.

"By the looks of it she must of used a spell to make people see that she'll Vanellope." said B.I.T.

"I kinda knew that." said Barry. "Ok faker, I'll give you two choices! You surrender right now and come peacefully or I'll take you by force!"

"No!" Kaylee yelled.

"Force it is." said Barry and charged at Kaylee.

Kaylee stabs Barry, but he dodges the knife and whacks Kaylee with his enigma sticks. "I'll kill you and drink your blood!" Kaylee shouted.

"Of all the OCs in the wreck it Ralph Fanfiction archive I met, you are the most messed up OC!" said Barry.

* * *

><p>Ron is running to where he heard screaming, when he reaches the location he sees Zomom eating the Kernal. "Dude, ever heard of diet and exerise?" Ron asked.<p>

"Can't talk eating!" Zomom replied and finished eating the Kernal and grabs the Cherriot.

"Ok drop the kart right now!" Ron demanded.

"I forgot the ice cream!" said Zomom and runs away.

"Hey! Get back here!" Ron exclaimed and chased after Zomom.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Barry and Kaylee are still fighting, but Barry switched his enigma sticks for a wide sword from Megaman. Kaylee charges at Barry to cut his throat but Barry uses the wide sword to cut the blade off Kaylee's knife. "That's not fair! You cheated!" Kaylee yelled.<p>

"There are no rules in a fight!" said Barry.

"I'm suppose to win!" Kaylee shouted and took another knife out.

"Ok who's the wise guy who gave a toddler knives?!" Barry exclaimed.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile a grown up Barry is showing three kids who looks like Rancis and Vanellope the fanfic, only the boy has black hair and the girl has blonde hair there is also a girl with light brown t shirt and pants, brown shoes. Wears the same hat as Ron and has the same hair as Crumbelina but short. "Wow this Kaylee is messed up." said the boy.<p>

"You got that right Kevin, I'm guessing Lucy wouldn't want her for a sister?" said Barry.

"Yeah she wouldn't be a good sister." said Lucy.

"I'm with Lucy on this on. What's up that kid?!" CJ exclaimed.

"I looked up her bio. She hates Rancis because she's blonde and blames him for making her blonde because she looks like Rancis if he was a girl." Barry explained.

"She should be locked up!" Kevin replied.

"She also has a boyfriend." said Barry.

"Who would wanna date her?" CJ asked with a smug look.

"I have no idea. But I feel bad for the boyfriend if they break up he'll lose his heart no really." said Lucy.

"Let's get back to the fight." said CJ.

Back to the present Barry was confused. "What just happened?" Barry asked.

Then Kaylee stabs Barry in the shin and spits in his face. "I win that's what happened!" said Kaylee. She takes out a list and reads it. "Oh next on my list is kill Adorabeezle, eat her and break you and her up, same goes with that Ron and Crumbelina." She said and laughed evily.

Then all of the sudden Barry's eyes burst into flames and tackles Kaylee then starts beating her up. "You will not touch a hair on Beezle or Ron's girl!" Barry shouted and beat her up repeatily. Then throws her in a cage and locks the cage. "Now you stay there, sit quietly and think about what you done!"

"LET ME OUT OF HERE!" Kaylee shouted and banged her head on the bars.

"I don't care what your author says you're going to prison." said Barry. Barry jumps into his kart and drives to the castle with a caged Kaylee.

* * *

><p>Back to Ron he keeps chasing Zomom all the way to the ice cream mountains. "Ok I'm only gonna tell you this once more, drop the kart now!" Ron demanded.<p>

"No!" Zomom puts the Cherriot in mouth and ate it whole. "Still hungry!" Zomom walks over to Ron.

"I'm not a snack!" Ron exclaimed.

"Yes you are!" Zomom shouted and proceeded to grab Ron.

Ron dodges the grasp and takes his sai out. "Ok but I won't agree with you!" Ron replied.

Zomom pounds his fists on the ground and Ron was launched in the air. Ron is falling back to the ground and Zomom opens his mouth, Ron was about to fall into his mouth until a jawbreaker is thrown at Zomom, Ron landed on the ground and got a look at his saviour. It was a man with white skin, a leather loincloth, a metal shoulder guard, two metal boots with wings attached to them, scars on both his right eye and his stomach, very well-toned muscles, a goatee, and two metal gauntlets. But what really sold her was that he had a red tattoo on the majority of his upper body and it went up to his face.

"Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah and you are?" Ron asked.

"I am Kratos the God of War!" said Kratos.

Zomom jumps up again and Ron goes flying into Zomom's mouth. "Mmmm tasty!" He said.

"Release the child now! I'll do it myself!" Kratos demended and took the blades of Exile out.

Then a dark green blur is speeding towards Zomom and it revealed to be El Tigre kicking Zomom in the gut. Once El Tigre lands on the ground Zomom clutches his stomach and barfs out everything and everyone that he ate. "You're the worst snack ever!" Zomom yelled out and jumped to escape.

Ron was covered in karts pieces and vomit. "Not a single word!" He exclaimed.

"Got it!" El Tigre and Kratos agreed.

* * *

><p>Back at the castle Kaylee was chained up in the Fungeon and struggling to escape. Calhoun and Smoke are watching Kaylee through a montior. "You know my Uncle Keith had a pet pig that was wild and crazy like her. Usually that pig would tired itself out after 3 hours." said Sgt. Calhoun.<p>

"Yeah but pigs don't carry knives or kill people!" said Smoke.

"It's a good thing the spell wore off and we saw her true form." said Dakota.

Ralph started rubbing his chin. "Spell?" Then it the thought hit him like a wrecking ball. "Dakota you're a genius!"

"I am?" Dakota asked. "Why is that?"

"Hazel Bittersweet must of made her!" said Ralph.

"You correct Ralph!" said Barry. "According to the script, she also acquired some of Rancis' hair in Vanellope's shower."

Everyone looks at Rancis thinking that he and Vanellope were in the shower together. "My water heater was broken I had to use Vanellope's shower." said Rancis.

"Well that's good." said Felix.

Then Ron, El Tigre and Kratos walks in the throne room. "Hey Vanellope can I use your shower?" Ron asked.

"Use the guest room bathroom shower." said Vanellope. Ron walks upstairs and Dakota smelled something awful.

"What's that smell?" Dakota asked plugging her nose.

"He was eaten but this fat guy yellow monster and vomited out." said El Tigre.

"Eeeeeewwwww!" Dakota, Zoey, Clio, Hidlegard, Elsa, and Vivian exclaimed.

"That would be Zomom one of the deadly six." said Barry.

"Ok let's deal with our prison first then the deadly six." said Smoke.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Vanellope, Barry, Smoke and Ralph are in the code room and they find a codebox label 'Kaylee von Schweetz'. "First you ruined my name and almost made everyone hate me again back when I was a glitch. Now you take my name!" Vanellope shouted.<p>

Ralph holds the President back. "Easy kid." said Ralph.

"Alright let's see what's under the underbelly of this clone." said Smoke and tapped the codebox but it didn't open. "What the?" Smoke taps the codebox repeatily and starts banging his fist in the codebox.

Then some writing and a lock appears in the codebox and reads 'codebox locked.' "Ok I'm gonna go ahead and say this. What kind of person locks a codebox?!" Barry shouted.

* * *

><p>When they arrived back to the throne room and they see Kaylee beating up everyone. "What the? How did you escape?!" Smoke exclaimed.<p>

"I told the guards I had stomach ache and they were stupid, so killed them and ate them." Kaylee answered.

"Ok go back to your cell or I'll take you there by force!" Ralph shouted.

"No!" Kaylee shouted and stabbed Ralph in the knee.

"Ron!" Vanellope cried out.

"You mean this guy?" Kaylee asked and pulled out a phone with Ron naked hanging by a rope on his ankle. "He's hanging out and I posted these pictures on the internet,"

"Ok that's it!" Vanellope punches Kaylee but Kaylee stabs Vanellope in the arm, throws her at a colum and body slams Vanellope.

"Round 2!" said Barry. But Kaylee punches Barry in the face and knocks him out cold.

* * *

><p>Barry started opening his eyes and found himself in a research lab but not in Sugar Rush. "Where the hell am I?" He asked. But he finds himself tied up. "What the hell!?" He looks around and sees Elsa and Dakota tied up.<p>

"Where are we?" Elsa asked.

"The lost world of Jurassic park." said Hazel and walks in the room.

"Well well, if it isn't Sabrina the teenage bitch!" said Barry.

"The feelings mutal Barry, I have the snow queen and blonde bimbo." said Hazel.

"Hey!" Dakota shouted. "Don't me angry you wouldn't like it when I'm angry!" But then she didn't feel noting.

Elsa notices that she and Dakota are wearing collars that cancel their powers. "The collars are cancelling my powers." said Elsa.

"Yes, now I'll take your dress, that thing on your wrist after I kill you all!" said Kaylee carrying a knife. "Not you Dakota you suck."

"I hope the gang finds us in time!" said Barry.

"Ha! They won't find shit!" said Kaylee.

**Me: ok that's it for Ultima gems. For now.**

**Jo: (walks in) hey Smoke there you are. There are 5 people are there, actually a human, two aliens, a raccoon and a tree that keeps saying "I am Groot!" At your front door,**

**Me: oh the guardians of the galaxy are here. They're joining the Justice Rangers.**

**Jo: so they're doing the guardians of the galaxy first?**

**Me: yeah. It's gonna be crossed with Ben 10 since no one voted.**

**Jo: that sucks. (Walks away)**

**Me: Please review and stay frosty.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Stewie: Hey it's Dingo and the Baby!**

**Brian: What are you doing?**

**Stewie: Our introduction man.**

**Brian: It's Brian and Stewie Griffin from Family guy.**

**Stewie: Yeah giving you the new chapter of Ultima gems!**

**Brian: That's right, so here it is.**

**The next two OCs are owned by Ghost Archer and jakevoronkov1.**

"What are you planning to do with us?" Dakota asked.

"Until we get the gems and the tracker." said Hazel.

"You won't get away with this!" Elsa exclaimed.

Kaylee walks to Elsa and slaps her in the face. "Shut up you ugly whore! We will and when your friends show up they'll all die!" said Kaylee. "Then I'll drink their blood!"

"Ok you really need help." said Barry.

Kaylee slaps Barry hard in the face and kicks him in the nuts. "I don't need help! I love the way I am, the way my author made me." said Kaylee.

"Wait that's my thing! I'm the only one who can break the 4th wall in this fanfic!" Barry shouted.

"I don't care! Now if you excuse me I need to get some acid, a saw and a bath tub." said Kaylee and exits the building. Hazel and Hot Tammy look at each other with worried looks on their faces.

* * *

><p>Back in Sugar Rush, Ralph wakes up and sees nothing around him but darkness. Then all of the sudden a dark armored giant appeared out of nowhere and shows all the Ultima gems in his hands. "They're mine! Your world will be mine too!" He said. Ralph was frozen by fear.<p>

Then there's a bright light and Ralph wakes up to see Jenny with her hands as defibrillators. "Ralph! You're alive!" said Jenny.

"Jenny? What are you doing here?" Ralph asked.

"We feared the worst when Tahu called us." Nora replied. "So we called Sixshot, Ben, Sofia, Amber, James, Stewie and Brian."

"So what happened here?" Sixshot asked.

"We got beaten up by a insane four year." said Vanellope.

"You're kidding right?" Ben asked.

"We're not kidding Tennyson. That's no normal little girl, that's the spawn of Satan and Turbo." said Sgt Calhoun and showed Ben the footage of Kaylee struggling to escape and screaming.

"Man I hate to be that kid's parents." said Ben.

Then they see the footage of Kaylee escaping and beating up everyone. "Whoa! You weren't kidding. I feel bad for the parents of that kid." said Brian.

Then they see the footage of Kaylee putting Elsa, Barry and Dakota in a garbage bag and takes drags it out of the castle. "Wait she took Dakota!" said Sam.

"The same goes with Elsa and Barry!" said Smoke.

"We gotta save them!" said Brian.

"XJ-9, you better go along with them. I'll stay here and see I canfind Kaylee's weaknesses." said Nora.

"That's the problem it's locked." said Vanellope.

"Plus we need to stay here and keep an eye on Sugar Rush." said Smoke.

"Alright Stewie, Brian, Tennyson, Robogirl, Sweet tooth, Smoke go with Wreck it to save Snow queen, beauty queen and Barry." Sgt Calhoun commanded. "Dr. Wakeman go to the code room and pick the lock on that codebox. The rest of you will guard this game with your life."

"Why do I have to go find Kaylee?" Smoke asked.

"Because you have the tracker and any one of the gems could be anywhere." Sgt Calhoun replied.

"Good point." said Smoke.

"I'm coming too!" said Sam.

"Sam, are you crazy? That kid will kill you!" said Felix.

"I don't care, no one hurts Dakota." said Sam.

* * *

><p>Once Ralph's team entered game central station they asked the Surge protector if he seen Kaylee. "Well I did see a little girl with blonde hair and black hair in pigtails carrying a trashbag." said the Surge protector. "She said it was full of dead rats."<p>

"That was a lie, it was three of friends being kidnapped." said Smoke.

"Well she walked into the lost world of Jurassic park. Then she stabbed peach in the shin and said I hate blondes." said the Surhe protector and zaps away.

"Ralph we gotta save Dakota! Who knows what Kaylee is doing to her!" Sam exclaimed.

"Don't worry Sam, we'll help you out." Then a cloud of red smoke appears and when the smoke clears the Scarlett warrior appears along with a teenage boy with light skin, short black hair, grey eyes. He's wearing a black unzipped jacket over a red short with the Mortal kombat dragon logo on it that reads "Fatality" in gold, blue jeans, military green fingerless gloves, and black and red Nike running shoes.

"The Scarlett warrior? What are you doing here?" Sixshot asked.

"A strange energy source is in your world so me and Mason we're checking it out." said Scarlett.

"New member of the army?" Vanellope asked.

"Ally for both teams." Scarlett replied.

Mason walks up to Smoke and offers him to shake his hand. "Hey I'm Mason." said Mason.

"Hey Mason I'm Smoke." said Smoke.

"You mean you're the Smoke? The one who saved the multiverse and princesses of heart?" Mason asked.

"Yep I wouldn't have done it without the help of my friends." said Smoke.

"I heard that Elsa was kidnapped by a 4 year old?" Scarlett asked.

"More like a demon if you ask me." said Ralph.

"Well that kid is gonna be grounded for a long time." Scarlett smirked.

* * *

><p>Hazel and Hot Tammy are in the washrooms and locked the door. "Ok we don't have much time but we have to get rid of Kaylee." said Hazel.<p>

"Yes! I had enough of her!" said Hot Tammy.

"I just want the gems for their lives, not kill them!" said Hazel.

"I have a idea we'll set those guys free and tell Kaylee that they escaped." said Hot Tammy.

"Good idea! Although this is the first time you came up with since we tried that Chinese restaurant." said Hazel.

* * *

><p>Hazel is walking to the washrooms and sees four doors with Chinese letters on them. Hazel enters the 3rd door and a tiger attacks her, Hazel escapes the room with clawmarks and torn clothes.<p>

"Heads up kid, no toilet paper in the girls' washroom." said Sonya Blade exiting the 2nd door.

"Thank you." said Hazel a little wozzy from the attack.

Back in the present Hazel and Hot Tammy walk to where they tied up Elsa, Barry and Dakota but all they see loose ropes and two damaged collars. "They're gone! But how?!" Hazel exclaimed.

20 minutes ago

Barry is struggling to escape then he managed to summon his long sword and cuts the ropes off. "I'm free, alright your turn." said Barry and cuts Dakota and Elsa's ropes.

"Thanks Barry." said Elsa.

"No problem." said Barry. They escape the lab from their nightmare they call a death.

Back to the present

Kaylee comes back with the tub, saw, and acid, then she notices that Dakota, Barry and Elsa are gone. "Where are they?" She asked.

"They escaped." said Hazel.

Kaylee slapped Hazel and Hot Tammy across the face. "Why didn't you stop them!?" Kaylee shouted.

"We just found out they escaped." said Hot Tammy.

"You both suck." said Kaylee.

* * *

><p>Outside the building Lockdown is looking at Kaylee exiting the building. "Who ever that child is, she better stay out of my way." said Lockdown.<p>

"Scared Lockdown?" Turbo asked.

"I fear nothing." said Lockdown.

"Don't act so tough Lockdown. I know that you're scared on the inside." said Turbo until Lockdown grabs him by the neck.

"You listen to me Turbo nothing fears me, I am fear. Got it?" Lockdwon glares at the evil racer, Turbo nods in agreement. Lockdown lets go of Turbo and falls down.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Barry, Elsa and Dakota are walking through the jungle while Barry is on B.I.T. "Ok I found out some stuff about Kaylee outside this story. Daughter of Rancis and Vanellope kills and bullies the other racers including her parents." said Barry.<p>

"Wow what a wonderful daughter." Elsa replied sarcastically.

"She hates Rancis for making her blonde and she looks like Rancis if he was a girl." said Barry.

"That's a stupid reason to hate a dad." said Dakota.

"You wanna hear what she did to four people. She stabbed her teacher just by looking at her, stabs Rancis every time he watches her, stabbed Vanellope just for giving her a haircut." said Barry.

"It's just hair, it grows back!" Dakota exclaimed.

"The last thing is." Barry looks at B.I.T and his eyes widened. "She stabs and slaps Smokescreen2814. No one messes with the author of this story!" said Barry. "She's gonna pay!"

Then something hits Dakota and Elsa in the back of the knees. "Ah! That hurts!" Dakota cried out in pain. The attacker revealed to be a blue zeti with a black long sleeved shirt.

"Master Zik!" said Barry.

"I see that you are wise OC." said MasterZik.

"Look I'm the only one in this story who can break the fourth wall ok?" said Barry.

"Follow if you dare." said Master Zik and took off.

"Come on guys let's go!" said Barry.

Meanwhile Ralph and the others are in the lab in site B. "I don't get it this is where they were going to be." said Ralph.

Then Barry, Elsa, and Dakota enter the building. "Dakota!" Sam shouted.

"Sam!" Dakota exclaimed and hugged Sam.

"Elsa, I'm glad your safe." said Ralph.

"Um thanks." said Elsa.

"Glad to your safe too Elsa." said Scarlett.

"Scarlett what are you doing here?" Elsa asked.

"Mason and I found out about this and came to the rescue." said Scarlett.

"That and we found this." said Brian holding a orange gem.

"Where did you find it?" Barry asked.

"You know where they keep the amber with dinosaur's DNA? That's where." said Mason.

"Then your lesson begins now." said Master Zik and enters the room.

"I got this!" said Barry and jumps towards Master Zik to fight him.

"Great." said Ben. "How can this get any worst?"

Then Kaylee breaks the door. "Give me my prisoners back!" Kaylee shouted and took a knife out.

"Listen Kaylee, you can't keep people against their will." said Scarlett.

"Fuck you, you stupid blonde I hope you die!" Kaylee shouted. Scarlett's eye starts twitching while the rest of the team takes cover. Scarlett charges at Kaylee.

Static appears and the sign please stand by appears.

Then later on Kaylee is panting when Scarlett walks away. "You're weak Scarlett!" Kaylee shouted.

"No, I choose not to kill you, you're strong by the choices you make." said Scarlett.

Kaylee takes a knife out and charges at Scarlett, but Stewie takes out a raygun and shoots Kaylee down, after that he grabs a golf club and beats her with it. "How do you like me now, bitch!" Stewie shouted.

"Holy crap." said Ralph.

"Yeah I'm glad he's on our side." said Vanellope.

Stewie drags Kaylee outside and shoots Kaylee in the knees. "Game over." said Stewie. Then a T. rex shows up and eats Kaylee.

Then Lockdown and Stinger show up and look at Stewie. "Hand over the gems now!" Lockdown demanded. Stewie runs back inside, Lockdown and Stinger rip the door only to find a bomb and it explodes knocking them both out.

Back in Sugar Rush castle the rest of the team is celebrating Kaylee's downfall and Barry's victory over Master Zik. "Well he said you beated a old man happy?" said Barry.

"Gotta say that was awesome Stewie. Putting that nut job in her place." said Mason.

"Oh thanks man." Stewie replied.

"Plus we're halfway there, we have three gems." said Vanellope.

"Wow it felt like a 1 hour ago that we started this mission." said Hidlegard.

"Yeah but this is gonna be easy, no more Kaylee." said Clio.

"I hope she's eating a barf burger and sitting in a lava tub." said Ron.

"Actually she's still alive." said Nora.

"What!?" Everyone except Nora exclaimed.

"Impossible! Stewie has sent the demon child to Hades." said Kratos.

"Well her code box is still there. She cut the T. Rex's stomach open and took the bullets out of her knees." said Nora.

"This is not good." said Felix.

"So what now?" James asked.

"We stay on guard, if Kaylee comes back we'lol be ready for Satan's child!" said Sgt. Calhoun.

"I'll upgrade the computer so I can connect it to the tracker to help us find the rest of the gems." said Nora.

"Good thinking doc." said Ralph and when he walks away he bumps into Elsa. "Hey, are you scared?"

"I'll be find Ralph, I can take care of myself." said Elsa.

"Alright well, I'm here you know to safe the day." said Ralph. Ralph and Elsa chuckled and then walked away.

**Brian: Wow I don't know what to say.**

**Stewie: Yeah me neither.**

**Me: Hey guys.**

**Stewie: Hey man how was the mission?**

**Me: We stopped the Kraang from getting KSI.**

**Brian: Well that's good.**

**Me: Yeah you readers please review and stay frosty.**


	8. Chapter 8

(**Grimlock, Vivian, Mordecai, Rigby, Sofia and Ben are talking)**

**Me: (I walk in with a iPad in my hands) hey guys.**

**Ben: Hey Smoke what are you looking at?**

**Me: The new trailer for the new Star wars movie.**

**Mordecai: Cool.**

**Grimlock: It could be fake.**

**Me: Don't be like that my friend. (shows Grimlock the trailer)**

Since the Justice Rangers knew that Kaylee was still alive, and send a letter saying that she decided to over the arcade by herself and has a army. Smoke has called in some members from the Justice Rangers while Scarlett has called some members on the Scarlett army. Meanwhile Barry called Kaylee's owner Star33, Star for short.

"Hello are you Star333?" Barry asked.

"Yeah who is this?" Star asked.

"My name is Barry Bubblestein. I want you to know that your OC has committed alot of crimes outside this story. Such as killing the racers, her parents, stabbing her teacher and stabbing and slapping Smokescreen2814. I suggest you control her outside the stories." said Barry.

"I don't give a damn what she does, she's not my kid." said Star.

"But you own Kaylee and you created Kaylee so she's yours." said Barry.

"Still don't care." said Star.

"You're the author and the creator of Kaylee! You control her, everything bad she does reflects on you!" said Barry and then he heard a dial tone. "Alright if you OC goes to prison we won't release her and no visiting hours for you."

"No luck?" Felix asked.

"An author doesn't care about her own OC. What kind of world is this?" Barry asked.

"Don't worry she'll come to her senses." said Felix.

"I highy doubt that. Kaylee has broken the the three laws of the OC and one rule of Wreck-it Ralph." said Barry.

"What are the three rules of then OC?" Mason asked.

"Well they are the rules that we learned once an OC has been created." said Barry.

"Sounds like she ditched the first day." said Mason.

"You know I think you're right. Law number 1: an OC can never harm or kill your creator or other authors. The authors made us and can destroy us." said Barry.

"Wow really?" Mason asked.

"Yeah. Law number 2: an OC cannot take anything from a cannon character or another OC, for example Kaylee wanted Elsa's dress, my B.I.T and she used my ability to break the fourth wall." said Barry.

"So what's the 3rd law?" Mason asked.

"The OC cannot alter him or herself only the author can do that." said said Barry.

"Wow." said Mason.

"And the rule of Wreck-it Ralph are don't keep your codebox locked, they need to be unlockable." said Barry.

* * *

><p>Outside of the castle Smoke and Scarlett are outside waiting for reinforcements. "So who did you call?" Scarlett asked.<p>

"You'll see." said Smoke. "You?"

"Rapunzel, Anna, Eddie, and Korra." said Scarlett.

Then a portal opens up and Scarlett's friends come out and, wait before you read ahead play the music from Transformers prime season 1 episode 1 where team Prime comes out of the ground bridge. The Dinobots, Emmet, Lucy (not your OC Agent BM), Batman (Lego), Benny, Uni-kitty, Big Hero 6 and Team Prime including Hound, Drift and Crosshairs. Then a ship of orange and blue showed up.

"I called in Team Prime, Dinobots, Big hero 6 and the Guardians of the Galaxy." said Smoke.

* * *

><p>Back in the castle Ralph has gotten everyone up to speed on what happened. "Whoa, I thought Gothal was worst." said Rapunzel.<p>

"Yeah, but she's now she's all by herself but has a army." said Ralph.

"Yikes!" said Eddie.

"I wonder what people see in her?" Korra asked.

"I think she threatens people to become her friends." said Anna.

"She also locks up her ex-boyfriends in the basement." said Barry.

"Ok I don't know what her problem is but that's not right." said Vanellope.

"I agree. That kid needs to be put in a asylum and lock her up." said Sgt. Calhoun.

"I don't like her." said Uni-Kitty.

"Same here." said Ron.

"The demon child will face my wraith!" said Drax.

"Damn. Drax chill." said Ralph.

"That's why we're gonna stay alert for her or any other villain activity." said Scarlett.

"I will connect the tracker to the computer just in case the last three gems could be out of the arcade." said Dr. Wakeman.

"Good thinking." said Emmet.

"But we still have to deal with Kaylee, her army and other villains." said Felix.

"Yeah, I know but we can handle it. Because we're the Justice Rangers." said Smoke. Scarlett clears her throat. "But some of you guys are members of the Scarlett army."

"Thank you." said Scarlett.

"But the point is, we battle Gods, war lords, giant robots, even saved the multiverse lots of time. Sure we battle Klorgbane and Maleficent, but now we face our biggest challenge the search for the Ultima gems and battle Kaylee." said Smoke.

Everyone cheered and argeed with Smoke, after that they hear sarcastic clapping. They look at the door and see Kaylee. "Wow that was the most lamest speech that sucks balls." said Kaylee.

"So you're that blonde hailing evil little girl." said Rapunzel.

"You're going down Kaylee!" Lucy shouted. Kaylee takes a knife out but Lucy kicks it out of her hands. "You're outnumbered, outmatched, and outgunned!"

"Yeah leave or else!" Grimlock snarled.

Then some red and yellow androids break down the walls and rip break through the windows. "Meet the Manhunters." said Kaylee.

"Wow you really put some thought into that!" Rancis replied.

"They're from that Green Lantern game that's related to the movie." said Kaylee.

"Which sucked by the way." said Scarlett.

Kaylee throws a iPhone 6 at Scarlett in the forehead. "Shut up you ugly whore!" She shouted.

Scarlett glares at Kaylee and charges at Kaylee. But a Manhunter siphoner punches Scarlett in the face, opens it face plate and siphons the energy out of the Scarlett warrior until Calhoun shoots the Manhunter in the head. Smoke and Korra help Scarlett up. "What is your problem?!" Vanellope asked enraged.

"Easy I think I should rule this game. Not this old bag nor him." said Kaylee pointing at Rancis.

"I'm 9 years old!" Vanellope exclaimed.

"I don't care! Manhunters destroy them!" Kaylee shouted. The Manhunters charge at the heroes.

**Grimlock: Nice! **

**Me: Yeah I know. It's awesome right!?**

**Grimlock: yeah the lightsaber looks cool.**

**Rigby: I can't wait for that movie.**

**Mordecai: Yeah along with the Hobbit part 3.**

**Me: Avengers age of Ultron will be cool too. Along with Jurassic world.**

**Vivian: That would be cool too.**

**Grimlock: Yeah I saw the new trailer. Looks awesome.**

**Me: Anyway please review and stay frosty!**


	9. Chapter 9

**(Me, Grimlock, and the Guardians of the Galaxy are fighting off the Deadly Six, Sinestro, Maleficent, Cruella, and Ursula)**

**Grimlock: (fighting Zazz) I'm gonna enjoy this.**

**Ursula: where are you? There's no animals allowed! **

**Rocket: yeah well no fat chicks! (Takes out his**

**blasters and shoot at Ursula)**

**Me: give it Zavok!**

**Zavok: I don't think so human. **

**(Me and Zavok clash. You readers enjoy ultima gems)**

Kaylee's Manhunters charge at the heroes until Muscle Man steps in front of the group takes his shirt off and uses his pecs and starts flexing them and unleashed it's powers and destroys the Manhunters. "Wow I did not see that coming." said Kaylee.

El Tigre runs up to Kaylee and punches her in the face. "Didn't see that coming as well?" El Tigre asked smirking. "Wait she's a fake!" El Tigre pointed and showed a robotic arm.

Ratchet takes a look at the arm. "Skynet." said Ratchet.

"No shit!" said Kaylee exiting the code room with long hair that goes down to her thighs.

"Wait? How did you get in the code room?" Vanellope asked.

"Well I opened the door and gave myself longer hair and made myself stronger." said Kaylee.

"She has break law 3." said B.I.T.

"You got that right." said Barry. "Kaylee Von Schweetz, you have violated the three laws of the OC, for this you will be punished for your crimes."

"Says who?" Kaylee asked with I don't care look.

"Says me and the three judges." said Barry.

Kaylee takes out a knife and stabs Barry in the neck and runs off, but Rancis throws a bolas with peanut butter cups on the ends and they hit her by the feet. "What the hell?! I thought you were a pussy?!" Kaylee exclaimed.

Barry has just regenerated after the knife stab. "Clearly you haven't read Rancis Fluggerbutter Arkham city." said Barry.

"Calling me a pussy huh?" Rancis asked and started beating up Kaylee. "Someone should done this to you a long time ago!" Rancis punches Kaylee in the face and she's unconious.

"Rancis I got a better idea." said El Tigre showing a shaver in his hand.

* * *

><p>When Kaylee woke up she looked in a mirror and sees that she's bald. "What happend to my hair?" Kaylee asked.<p>

"We call it revenge, but some people call it karma." said Ralph.

"That's not funny!" Kaylee shouted she finds out that she's tied up.

"Those are the strongest ropes in Sugar Rush, plus I managed to use your handprint to reset your code back to the way it was." said Barry. "Plus we placed an scanner at the door at the code room so it only scans Vanellope not you."

"That's not fair!" Kaylee shouted.

"I'll tell you what's unfair, you cheating your way to rule this game!" Calhoun glared at the evil child.

Kaylee growled at Calhoun until Stewie walked up to Kaylee with a baseball bat and swinged it hard and gave her a bloody nose. "Oh come on!" Kaylee cried in pain.

"But since we're nice, we decided to give back your hair." said Felix and tapped his hammer on Kaylee's head and her hair came back the way it was when she was created.

"I hate blondes and same with you assholes." said Kaylee.

"Well you are banished from this arcade and Sugar Rush." said Vanellope.

"No Vanellope! I'll be good, I promise!" said Kaylee.

"Yeah right." said Vanellope. "Enjoy the walking dead game."

"What?" Kaylee asked. Vanellope kicks Kaylee in the face with her boot into the portal into the walking dead game.

Then Scarlett starts to regain conscious. "What happened? Wait Kaylee's here!" said Scarlett.

"She's no longer a problem." said Star-Lord.

"Yeah, she's banished from this arcade and game for violating the three laws of the OCs." said Barry.

"Well that's good now let's get back to those gems." said Ralph.

"Good while you were giving the evil child a haircut, I managed to locate two gems." said Dr. Wakeman.

"Way to good mom!" said Jenny. "Where are they?"

"The first one is in a game called Sunset Overdrive and the other gem is in Ghostbusters the video game." said Dr. Wakeman.

"Which one?" Rigby asked.

"The 2009 game." said Dr. Wakeman.

"We'll head straight to Sunset overdrive." said Ralph.

"But wait, what if Kaylee comes back, or any other villain attacks this game." said Anna.

"Relax Anna." said Elsa.

"I have called Takanuva and warned him about the events that have occurred." said Optimus Prime.

"There is another reading from another game but it will take me time to find out it's location." said Dr. Wakeman.

"Take your time Dr. Wakeman." said Scarlett.

"Alright team let's go!" said Smoke. But to the trophy case the trophy hidden camera heard everything.

* * *

><p>Back on the Darksyde, Turbo, Hans and the Decepticons have seen everything that the Justice Rangers said. "Finally that little monster is gone." said Hans.<p>

"We also know their location for the next gems." said Turbo.

"Correct, but that other location I must know it's location. Soundwave hack into Dr. Wakeman's computer, but make sure she doesn't know you're in the mainframe." Megatron commanded. Soundwave nodded and walked to the computer. "Let's get to work."

* * *

><p>A gummi ship comes out of a portal and lands on top of a building. "Here we are." said Mason.<p>

"Man this game looks awesome!" Fred shouted.

"Yeah, for an Xbox one game." said Mordecai.

"We all saw your review on Aw what guys!" said Ralph.

"You should of mentioned the Wii U and told everyone to buy it." said Scarlett.

"Yeah, we forgot about that." said Mordecai.

"Alright let's get to work!" said Calhoun.

The team has split up into teams to find the gem faster. Ralph, Vanellope, Elsa and Bumblebee are driving through the city, Elsa is driving in Bumblebee and Ralph is riding on Vanellope's kart down the streets. Scarlett and Mason are grinding on the power lines. Optimus Prime, Vivian (in dragon mode), Amber (butterfly costume form), Sixshot in his jet form, Hiro and Baymax are flying in the skies. Ron and Smoke are driving in the Cinnamobile, while Eddie and Korra are in the deuce. While the rest continued on foot.

* * *

><p>"Any sign of the gem?" Ultra Magnus asked the team on a commlink.<p>

"Not yet, sir!" said Muscle Man.

"Keep us updated if you find the gem." said Ultra Magnus. Then a red car is thrown at the commander. Ultra Magnus dodges the car and transform into robot mode. It was a mutant with orange boils on it's body two regular arms on the right side on the body and a large left arm. It roared and throw two OD at him.

Ultra Magnus takes out his blaster and shoots the OD. "Ultra Magnus to any Justice Ranger out watch out for monsters with orange boils!" He warned the others.

"Understood, Ultra Magnus." said Calhoun.

* * *

><p>Ralph's team are in front of a warehouse Bumblebee and Ralph rip open the door only to find it's empty. "Scrap!" said Bumblebee.<p>

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ben is walking through the city. "Hey there hot stuff." said Zeena siting with one leg over her right leg painting her nails.<p>

"You're one of the deadly six?" Ben asked.

"The name's Zeena, the prettiest one there is." said Zeena still focused on her nails.

"Wow you're really great." Ben replied sarcastically.

"Why thank you." said Zeena.

"You didn't let me finish, you're really great at wasting people's time." said Ben.

"Ugh! You're gonna pay for that... as soon as my nails dry." said Zeena.

"Not until you surrender!" said Ben.

"Did you do the same thing with that?" said Zeena and flew away.

Ben taps the Omntrix and slams it and turns into Cannonbolt. "Seriously!" Cannonbolt complained but he went into ball form and chased Zeena.

Elsewhere Scarlett and Mason are in a another part of Sunset city. "Man where is that gem?" Mason asked frustrated.

"Calm down Mason we'll find it." said Scarlett. Then a spawned ambushed the two warriors.

"These must be the creatures Ultra Magnus warned us about." said Mason.

The Spawner splits out Overcharge drinkers out of a trash can. "This doesn't look good." said Scarlett taking her sword out, while Mason summons his keyblade the sleeping lion.

Then a huge Cy-bug came out of nowhere and ate Spawner and OD whole and turned into a hybrid Cy-bug and OD. It had orange boils, trash cans on it's back and it was the same colour as the Spawner. "Oh crap!" said Mason.

(**Me, Grimlock and the Guardians of the Galaxy return to base)**

**Me: Good work guys. Sinestro is taken into custody, but the three villains and deadly six escaped.**

**Groot: I am Groot.**

**Grimlock: Batman really helped us out.**

**Me: That's true.**

**Star-Lord: Yeah, we should really find these 3. **

**Me: We will Star-Lord.**

**Rocket: I wonder what they're up too?**

**Me: Beats me, anyway please review and stay frosty.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Mordecai: Hey guys Mordo and Rigs here.**

**Rigby: Yeah Smoke's away on business so he told us to upload the new chapter of Ultima Gems. **

**Mordecai: Yeah, so sit back, relax, and enjoy the new chapter.**

**Mordecai and Rigby: Whhoooooaaaa!**

Scarlett and Mason are backing away from the Overcharge drinker and Cy-Bug hybrid. "If Mikey was here what he call it?" Scarlett replied.

"Wait how did a Cy-Bug get here?" Mason asked.

"My guess is Turbo." said Scarlett.

"Aw you spoiled the fun!" said Turbo on top of a building.

"You honorless racer, you brought a virus into a game!" Scarlett shouted.

"Didn't anyone ever taught you to be nice?" Turbo asked with a smirk.

"Yes, but to punish evil." said Scarlett.

"There is some spice inside that sweet cake." said Turbo.

"You nothing more than a spoiled brat." said Scarlett.

"How dare you call me that!" said Turbo. "I have planted a nest full of cy-bug eggs, try and find them or else this game is history or you can give me the gems." Turbo then teleported away.

Scarlett glares at the evil racer that was once there. "We have a problem!" Scarlett said through the commlink. "Turbo has placed cy bug eggs in three places." Then she and Mason went back to fighting the Cy-bug and Overcharge drinker Spawner hybrid.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ultra Magnus has finally killed the hurker and learned about Turbo placing Cy Bug eggs in this game. "Is there any Justice Ranger near by?" Ultra Magnus asked his communicator. It only shows Ben 10, Jenny, Anna, Dakota, Rocket and Groot. "Hm, Ben looks busy probably after something? So Rocket and Groot it is."<p>

* * *

><p>In the old factory district Ralph, Vanellope, Elsa, Bumblebee, Brian and Stewie are inside a outpost and they see the weapons from the game. "Wow this looks like the kind of weapons you see in Codename Kids Next Door." said Stewie.<p>

"Yeah but without the acronyms." said Brian. "But you can handle it Numbuh 1."

"I look nothing like Numbuh 1 ten years later." said Stewie.

"You kinda do." said Ralph.

"Yeah, I agree." said Vanellope.

"You guys suck." said Stewie. "But let's check out these weapons out."

"What the heck is this?" Ralph asked, but he presses the trigger and fires a teddy bear with a alarm clock and Dyamite attached to it and explodes.

"Wow." said Bumblebee.

"I believe that's call the TnTeddy." said Brian.

"Well this would be the kind of weapons that the Kids next door would use if they were killers." said Stewie.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Optimus Prime's team is flying through the skies, then they see something on the ground, they land and to see what it is, Amber and Vivian have reverted back to human form. "My scanners are picking up many signs of life." said Baymax.<p>

"You sure?" Sixshot asked. Then they heard gun shots in the distance. Then Muscle Man is seen shooting at the OD Cy Bug hybrids with his mini gun. "Nevermind." Sixshot takes out his blasters and open fire on the OD.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ben back to human form is fighting off Zeena, it was hard to do it but he has to find a way. "Is that all you got!?" Ben asked.<p>

"I got more where that came from sugar!" Zeena replied.

Then Ben sees that the Omintrix is fully charged, he slammed the Omnitrix and turns into Frankenstrike. "Sweet!" Frankenstrike shoots lightning from his hands at Zeena. She gets shocked and falls to the ground, then Frankenstrike turns back to Ben. "Had enough?!" Ben asked.

"Gotta go! Call me!" Zeena said and flew away.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ron and Smoke are driving through the streets. "Anything?" Ron asked.<p>

"Wait I got something!" Smoke replied, Ron stopped the kart and they are standing in front of the Fizzco tower. "Whoa! It's probably on top of the tower."

"Leave it to me." said Ron. Ron jumps up the tower and climbs up the tower.

"He's good." said Smoke. Then he hears a explosion from a distance, coming from the Content Channel. "Holy crap!"

Then the Fizzco tower is turning into robot and lifts off the ground. "All units Rocket, Groot and I have destroyed the nest of Cy bugs eggs." said Ultra Magnus through a commlink.

"Um Ultra Magnus does it involve a building robot?" Smoke asked.

"What are you talking about?" Ultra Magnus asked.

"Oh man! Turbo wanted us to find those eggs." said Smoke then he pressed his commlink. "All units! The tower is final boss of the game! Turbo wanted us to find those eggs, so the tower can kill any threats!"

"Bravo, Smoke." Smoke turns around and sees Hans. "You're no Batman, but good work."

"I know you didn't plan this all by yourself." said Smoke. "Turbo and Megatron are part of this are they?"

"You are clever, but you will never defeat us." said Hans and draws his sword.

"Don't be to sure Hans." said Smoke as he summons the Kingdom key.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Ralph's team saw the Fizzco tower is now online. So they decided to head straight to the tower but they had a little run in with the Overcharge Drinkers and they use the weapons they got earlier. "Cause I'm TnTeddy!" Ralph shouted and fired a explosive Teddy bear at the OD.<p>

"In your face!" Stewie shouted and used the Roman candle on the OD.

Then some manhole covers and garbage being shot at the OD, it was the Shellraiser. "S'up amigos!" Mikey greeted.

"Mikey?" Elsa asked.

"To answer your question Takanuva called us." said Donnie. "Oh and Scarlett and Mason called us and they need our help."

"You guys go on ahead. I'll give Ron some back up." said Bumblebee.

Ralph, Vanellope, Stewie, Brian and Elsa enter the Shellraiser. "Bumblebee, good luck." said Elsa before she closes the door and drives off.

"Hang in there kid." said Bumblebee.

* * *

><p>Back on the Fizzco tower Ron and Barry are climbing the tower. "How did I get here?" Barry asked.<p>

"Let's get that gem before anything else happens!" Ron replied. When they reach the top of the tower they noticed a kid the same age as Ron.

"Hey Ron." He said. He had light tan skin, brown eyes, wearing a basil t shirt with a sticky bun on it that says 'sticky situation', golden brown racer jacket, golden brown pants and shoes, he's wearing a sticky bun hat.

"He's a recolour of you." said Barry.

"That's right Don Stickler is here and for the gem." said Don.

**Mordecai and Rigby: (shocked to see the ending)**

**Rigby: Whoa, Ron's recolour.**

**Mordecai: Damn!**

**Rigby: I didn't see that coming!**

**Mordecai: Neither did I.**

**Jo: (runs in) Guys Smoke needs your help! **

**Rigby: What do you mean?!**

**Jo: Doomsday is not alone, he brought company!**

**Me: (commlink) he's with the Deadly six and the Sirens of Disney!**

**Mordecai: The what?!**

**Me: (commlink) A team name I came up with! Don't tell Mikey!**

**Mordecai: We're on our way!**

**Me: (commlink) thanks! Please review and stay frosty!**


	11. Chapter 11

**(Me and my team are fighting demons)**

**Kratos: Delsin, behind you!**

**Delsin: (shoots a cinder missile at the demon) I had enough of these guys!**

**Me: You and me both!**

**(Then there is one demon left, but gets destroyed)**

**Fred: What happened?**

**Me: No idea, but they're on the move!**

**(It'll be a long chase. So enjoy the new chapter of Ultima gems)**

Ron and Barry were shocked to see Don, Ron's recolour. "How did you break out of your prison?!" Ron demanded a answer.

"It wasn't easy but I had some help." said Don gesturing to girl sugar rush racer with pale skin, bright green eyes, short, machite green hair with classic fringe bangs across her forehead and two longer, layered bangs on either side of her face. She accessorizes with two raspberries and a pink, Japanese Pocky stick and wears her hair up in a chocolate-drizzled bun. The scrunchie also appears to be made of hard chocolate. She's wearing a light raspberry kimono accented with pale fuschia trimmings and a white obi sash. Her leggings are deep brown with pink polka-dots, and her shoes are black with pink streaks on top.

"Minty Sakura!" Barry exclaimed.

"Impossible!" B.I.T exclaimed.

"You!" said Minty.

Barry is seen reading the script to the story. "Me!" He said.

"We're here to take you down and take the gem." said Don and shot a rocket made of sticky bun filling at Ron, but he dodges it.

"He's the Sinestro to his Green Lantern!" said Barry.

"But let's get back to where we left off." said Sakura and takes out a katana.

"Oh right, I saved the President of Sugar Rush from being hunted by you!" said Barry and took out the long sword and attack Sakura.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Megatron notices that Soundwave has send him some blueprints. "He knew about the tower." said Megatron. "Well played, but foolish like Starscream."<p>

Then a universal bridge opens up in a distance and it shows 2 people. "Conduits." Megatron glared and snarled.

* * *

><p>Optimus Prime's team is still fighting the OD, until a cinder missile and shock grenade are thrown at the OD and they all die. "I only know two people who can do that." said Amber.<p>

They see two men, one man with a shaved head and a stubble beard with a scar on the right side of his face and tattoos along his arms. He wore a light grey and black t-shirt, black track pants with a white Union Jack on the right leg, a pair of sports shoes, and a brown/orange sling bag with a Sly Cooper design on it. Strapped to the bag is a two-pronged amp that is capable of extending and retracting itself whether it is drawn or not. The other man is a 24 year old Native American wearing blue denim jeans, a red beanie, a red flannel shirt, with a white hoodie and blue denim vest over it, on the vest is a blue/white eagle, black running shoes, and a chain on his right wrist.

"Cole MacGrath and Delsin Rowe." said Amber.

"Hey Ambs." said Delsin.

"Delsin, Cole. The gem is in that floating building." said Optimus Prime.

"Oh no." said Delsin.

"Delsin, you're heart rate is increasing." said Baymax.

"That's the final boss of Sunset overdrive, he'll destroy the city along with the survivors." said Delsin.

"We gotta do something!" said Amber.

"Calling all Justice Rangers! We have a problem!" said Optimus Prime.

* * *

><p>Elsewhere the whole team got the message and realized about the final boss will destroy everything in it's path. "Whoa! That's a lot of damage." said Eddie.<p>

"We gotta find the rest of the team." said Korra.

"Yeah, we should." said Eddie.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile back on the Fizzco building Don and Sakura are still fighting Barry and Ron. "Who are you working for?" Barry asked.<p>

"Why would I tell? Where's the fun in that?" Sakura asked.

"Barry! We got a problem the Fizzco building is the final boss and gonna destroy everything!" said Mason through a commlink.

"How do I destroy it?" Barry asked.

"Maybe the gem can blow it up?" Mason asked.

Barry looks around and sees the gem behind a glass casing, so he smashed it and grabbed the blue gem. Then the Fizzco tower starts beeping and shaking and explodes. But Ron and Barry are falling down, but Ron grabs onto a power line while Barry is falling down and goes next to Sakura.

"You're insane!" said Sakura.

"Not as insane as you think." said Barry and continues to beat up Sakura and land on a bounce house. "I am awesome!"

Then Barry's phone rang and he answered it. "Barry this is Smokescreen2814! That wasn't in the script!" I said.

"Don't worry if I blew the budget, I wired some money into your account." said Barry and hung up the phone. When he turned around he sees that Sakura is gone. "The next time we meet will be the last."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the safe camp of the game, Delsin and a Cole enter the camp and Elsa gives Cole a hug and kiss on the lips. (AN: Please read Ghost Archer's story a conduit in Arendelle.) "Why don't you two get a room?" Delsin replied.

"Thanks MOD, I thought there was icebreaker in this story." said Barry.

"Alright love birds, you can make out later. We have work to do." said Smoke.

"What happened to your battle with Hans?" Felix asked.

"I defeated him, but Soundwave saved him." said Smoke.

"Figures!" Scarlett sighed.

"But now we have four gems." said Rancis.

"So we need to get to gem #5 in Ghostbusters the video game." said Vanellope.

"There are 7 levels in the game, the hotel is where you have to go two times." said Smoke.

"Why?" Sgt Calhoun.

"Well you have to battle the spider witch." said Smoke.

"Wait Spider Witch!?" Wasabi exclaimed. "Why didn't you tell me about this?"

"I just told you just now!" said Smoke.

"Well, we should split up when we're in the game." said Ralph.

"That's the plan Ralph." said Rapunzel.

"Well let's get going." said Ralph.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the Darksyde, Megatron grabbed Turbo's throat and pined him to a wall. "You knew about the tower destroying the whole city along with us and the Justice Rangers in there!" Megatron shouted.<p>

"I completely forgot about that." said Turbo.

"You were trying to kill us!" said Megatron.

"That's low even for me." said Hans.

"Let's this be a lesson Turbo. You stab me in the back, I stab in the back." said Megatron, then he let Turbo go and walks away.

"Lord Megatron, how can you trust him after what he did?" Starscream asked.

"That maybe true Starscream, but there is a reason we are called Decepticons." said Megatron. "Turbo will get a taste of his own medicine."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on Lockdown's ship, Stinger shows Lockdown, Cedric, Hazel and Hot Tammy the location of the 5th gem. "Ghostbusters, I should of known." said Lockdown.<p>

"What are you a medium?" Hazel asked.

"Sorcerer." Cedric corrected the Sugar Rush witch.

"Enough! Set a course for the Ghostbusters game!" Lockdown commanded the pilot.

"Which one?" The pilot asked.

"2009, of course." said Lockdown.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in the Ghostbusters 2009 game the Justice Rangers have arrived. "I can't believe that 30 years ago the first Ghostbusters movie came out." said Delsin.<p>

"We should watch that movie on date night." said Cole and Elsa smiled a bit.

"We have a problem." said Smoke.

"What is it?" Ron asked.

"The gem has the same energy as the paranormal energy in the game." said Smoke.

"You gotta be kidding me?" Ben asked sarcastically.

"I wish I was." said Smoke.

"I guess we split up and find the gem." Delsin suggested.

"Sounds like a plan!" said Leo.

"Ready! Break!" Everyone shouted and went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Team Prime, Dinobots and Sixshot are on the streets. Brian, Stewie, Clio, James, Rancis, Korra, Ninja Turtles and Rapunzel are at the New York public library. Ron, Ben, Amber, Kratos, El Tigre, Jenny, Eddie, Mason, Emmet, Lucy and Batman (Lego) are at the New York Museum Natural history. Sgt. Calhoun, Felix, Metalbeard, Uni-Kitty, Benny, Big Hero 6 and Guardians of the Galaxy are on the island in the Hudson River. Finally Ralph, Vanellope, Barry, Anna, Elsa, Smoke, Sofia, Vivian, Mike, Zoey, Sam, Dakota, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, Scarlett, Hidlegard, Cole and Delsin are at the Sedgewick hotel since there are two levels.<p>

"So all we need to do is find the gem?" Dakota asked.

"Looks like it." said Barry.

"Alright Smoke you take Sofia, Vivian, Mordecai, Rigby, Muscle Man, and Hidlegard to check out the ballroom. Cole, Elsa you two go the 13th floor. Delsin check the kitchen and if you find the gem or not regroup with Smoke's team." said Scarlett. "The rest of you guys are with me.

"Aye aye, captain of the SS P.M.S." Delsin muttered under his breath.

"What was that?!" Scarlett exclaimed.

"Nothing!" said Delsin.

"That's what I thought." said Scarlett and everyone leaves.

* * *

><p>Cole and Elsa are in the elevator and when they reached the 13th floor they see a spider leg and a little shadow glaring at the couple with a knife in the shadow's hands. Then a flash of lightning appears and the spider leg and shadow disappear. "What was that?" Cole asked.<p>

"Let's just call it the devil's kid." said Elsa.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the museum Ron's team is walking through the loading bay. When Mason calls the elevator, and when the doors open they see a piñata Amber being hung by the neck and has a real knife and a letter. Ron rips the letter off and reads it.<p>

"Die you stupid ugly blonde! Die! Die!" Ron read the letter. "You don't think it's her?"

Amber and El Tigre walks up to piñata and takes the knife out. "There was a lot of hard work put into this." said El Tigre.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the New York public Libary, Rancis was walking until a knife almost hits him in the head. "What the hell?" Rancis exclaimed.<p>

"Where did that knife came from?" Brian asked.

"She's back!" said Stewie.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile on the island in the Hudson River, Felix and Calhoun saw the words 'redrum' on the walls. "What does that mean?" Drax asked.<p>

"That's murder spelled backwards that's from the shinning." said Star-Lord.

"You don't think it's Kaylee?" Felix asked.

"If she's here, I'm gonna punish her back to the Stone Age." said Sgt Calhoun.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Delsin was in the kitchen and when he didn't find the gem he exits the kitchen and when he hears something behind him and he sees a little dark shadow. "Come play with me Delsin. Forever and ever." said the shadow and takes out a knife.<p>

"Too busy, and I think you should get a Barbie other than a knife." said Delsin. The little dark shadow jumps towards Delsin, he shot some smoke shots and the shadow was gone. "What the hell?"

Then he hears water rushing down and he sees that it was coming from the stairwell that Ralph's team went up. "Ralph, I'm not giving you CPR!" Delsin shouted and ran upstairs.

(**Me and my team followed the queens of darkness to the Salem Museum of natural history)**

**Scorpion: A museum?**

**Delsin: Kinda weird how they pick this place.**

**?: You can say that again.**

**Me: Did anyone say that?**

**?: right here!**

**(We turn around and see a ghosts of a man wearing a fedora, chain wallet, he has a Salem Police badge, he has 7 bullet holes in his chest and he looks a off duty cop and he has a cigarette in his mouth)**

**Anna: Who are you?**

**Ronan: I'm Ronan O'Connor, I used to be a cop until I was shot 7 times. **

**Delsin: Well what brings you here?**

**Ronan: Well the Evil Queen from Snow White has my friend and she has more in that museum. **

**Mordecai: We'll get in through the loading bay.**

**Ronan: Good idea.**

**Me: Ok, you readers please review and stay frosty.**

**Ronan: What was that?**

**Me: I'm a fanfic author.**


	12. Chapter 12

**(Me on the computer)**

**Me: Where are you Thor? **

**Elsa: Is it that important that we need Thor?**

**Me: He's the only person to get us to Asgard. (Presses a button) Smoke to Thor we need you ASAP.**

**Delsin: I hope he gets the message.**

**Me: Same here.**

**(Let's get down to the chapter)**

Delsin runs upstairs and sees a grey zeti that looks like a emo. "Sigh! I must be fighting a conduit." said Zor with depressed look.

"Look I don't have time for this." said Delsin. "I need to save my friends."

"I'm not letting you pass." said Zor.

"I can't take you seriously." said Delsin.

"Sigh I knew you would say that." said Zor and teleported Delsin and himself to a graveyard. "I love the graveyard in Central Park."

"You really need to look on the bright side of life." said Delsin. Then a giant owl robot comes out of nowhere and Zor jumps on the head. "Uh oh!" Delsin's eyes widened.

Meanwhile in the ballroom Smoke and his team have searched the whole room. "Hey Delsin, need any help?" Smoke asked on his commlink but no reply. "That guy is a lone wolf."

"Well you know who else likes a lone wolf?" Muscle Man asked. Then the chandelier is falling straight towards Muscle Man, but Smoke tackles Muscle Man out of the way and the chandelier impacts on the ground.

"Holy crap!" Rigby asked.

"This was no accident, the wires were cut." said Smoke.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile with Ralph's team, they recovered from the huge wave in the hallway. "What was that?" Ralph asked.<p>

"No idea," Zoey replied.

"Hey Stinkbrain before that wave hit us, I think I saw a shadow with a knife." said Vanellope.

"Wait are you saying Kaylee's back?" Dakota asked scared of that thought.

"We can't get rid of her! She keeps coming back." said Anna.

"Well I done some research on Kaylee again." said Barry.

"Awesome, so how do we beat her?" Sam asked.

"Actually she has no weaknesses." said Barry.

"Wait what?!" Anna asked.

"Well no one can stand up to her, she always wins." said Barry.

"Well that's gonna change." said Ralph.

"You're right it's time for Kaylee to have a taste of her own medicine." said Scarlett. They continue walking to find the gem.

* * *

><p>Back at the library Rancis' team is walking through the halls. "Hard to believe she's back." said Rapunzel.<p>

"I can't believe it too." said Brian.

"Hard to believe that a little girl wants to kill us." said Raph.

The rest of the team sees a tunnel and black slime around the tunnel. "Black sime, don't touch it'll burn you like if the Human Torch, Tahu and Red Hulk are touching you and you don't wanna know what happens." said Rancis.

"Thanks for the heads up." The group turns around and sees Kaylee with a canister full of black slime and aims the hose at Rancis. "Any last words?"

"Yeah, you won't be pretty after this." said Rancis and threw a kitarang at the hose and cuts it, the black slime sprays all over Kaylee.

"I'm melting! Melting! Oh what a world!" Kaylee shouted as her last words were the wicked witch of the west' last words as she melted and she was nothing left but robotic parts.

"You gotta be kidding me. Another robot?" Brian replied.

"Where does she get those robots?" Leo asked.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the museum Ron's team was walking through the museum. "No sign of Kaylee." said Ron.<p>

"Well that's good." said Amber in relief.

Then they hear something coming towards them. "Does anyone else hear that?" Eddie asked.

They all see a white grey Dinobot and the form was the indomus Rex from Jurassic world, Extinction the Decepticon made Dinobot. "Rivera we meet again." said Extinction transforming into robot mode.

"Extinction?! What are you doing here?" El Tigre asked.

"Megatron told me about the gems, so I decided to join the fun." said Extinction.

"Well you know what they the bigger they are!" said Mason and charged towards Extinction with the sleeping lion keyblade.

But Extinction grabs Mason by the neck and smashed him into th ground. "The harder I'll kill you all!" Extinction shouted.

Kratos jumps in the air and punches Extinction with the Neman Cetus. "Go! I'll hold him off!" Kratos shouted. The rest of the team nodded and ran off.

"I'll give you a hand!" said Ron.

"Big mistake, Kid." said Extinction.

"Your mistake is battling the God of War." said Kratos uses the blades of exile on Extinction and brings him down.

"And the badass glitch!" said Ron and hits Extinction with his sai. Then the two charge at the Dinobot and a huge fight was waged.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile in Central Park Delsin is still fighting off Zor. "Come on! Is that the best you can do?" Delsin asked after destroying the robot owl and Zor is down.<p>

"I should of stayed in bed." said Zor.

"I have had enough of you guys, you guys are annoying." said Delsin.

"Hey don't hate the Deadly six." said Zor. Then he sees a 14-year-old boy with tan skin, green eyes, and white hair wearing a black jumpsuit with gray gloves, belt, and boots with a white "D" with an inner "P" on it. "Sigh I quit." Zor leaped in the air and flew off.

Delsin looked at the new guy and smirked. "Hey Danny, what brings you here?" Delsin asked.

"Takanuva called me and brought me up to speed." said Danny.

"Well that's cool I guess." said Delsin.

"Hey Delsin, report back to the hotel we need to talk." said Sgt Calhoun on a commlink.

"Need a lift?" Danny asked.

"Yeah let's go." said Delsin. Danny grabbed Delsin's hand and flew off.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile at the Sedgewick lobby the Justice Rangers and Scarlett army except team Prime, Dinobots and Sixshot are talking about their mission. "Any luck on finding the gem?" Smoke asked.<p>

"It wasn't in the Spider witch's lair." said Cole.

"No luck on that island in the Hudson River." said Star-Lord.

"We ran into some guy named Extinction." said Mason.

"That guy yikes. He's like Doomsday, but smarter." said Rigby.

"Nothing at the library and I think Kaylee is back for revenge." said Rancis.

"I noticed it too when I saw a piñata version of Maber stabbed and hanged." said Ron. "Instead of candy there were organs and blood in there."

"She also tried to throw a knife at my hand and use black slime to kill me." said Rancis.

"Was it the real her?" Danny asked.

"No just a robot." said Donnie.

"Again with the robots?" said Felix. "When I see her again, I'm gonna wash that potty mouth on hers with soap!"

"If she doesn't kill you." said Brian.

Then a monitor comes out of Jenny's chest. "XJ-9, I have some bad news." said Nora.

"Kaylee has no weaknesses, I know Barry told us." said Jenny.

"You have got to be kidding!?" Korra exclaimed. "They made a doomsday weapon that doesn't want to be controlled.

"Thank you Star." Barry replied sarcastically.

"Oh and I have good news I managed to track down the gem in your location." said Nora. "It's coming towards your location."

"What?" Everyone asked.

"Takanuva to every Justice Ranger and Scarlett army." said Takanuva on a commlink.

"Hey it's great to hear from you bro!" said Muscle Man.

"Alright Light bulb did you find that other power?" Ralph asked.

"It was a no show, but you better step outside." said Takanuva on a commlink.

Everyone stepped outside of the hotel to see the Stay puff marshmallow man walking around New York and leaving a path of destruction and melted marshmallows. "Ok three bozos." Calhoun refered to James, El Tigre and Muscle Man. "Which one you called him?"

"It wasn't me!" El Tigre, James and Muscle Man replied.

"He's actually one of the bosses in the game itself." said Smoke.

"I already called Team Prime, Dinobots and Sixshot to meet us at Team Square." said Takanuva coming in the scene.

"So we have to follow that thing?" Felix asked.

"Looks that way." said Ralph. They walked through the destroyed cars and melted marshmallow.

"Man it's looks like a marshmallow factory exploded." said Stewie.

"Seriously? That's the joke you're going with?" Ron asked.

"I had a different joke but the writers scrapped that joke." said Stewie.

Then they hear something from a distance. "What was that?" Vanellope asked.

Then the gargoyles on the hotel came to life and charged towards the heroes. "Oh no, bro!" Muscle Man shouted.

**Delsin: Any luck?**

**Me: Still looking.**

**Delsin: Alright I'll play some games. (Walks away)**

**Me: Come on Thor where are you? **

**Elsa: Are you sure you can find him?**

**Me: I'm sure of it. I better order some pizza, you readers please review and stay frosty.**


	13. Chapter 13

**(Me and Ron are watching Breaking Bad)**

**Me: I don't care what anyone says Walter White is still a villain. **

**Ron: Yeah but on the Villains wiki he's on the Anti-heroes list.**

**Me: Heroes don't make drugs!**

**Ron: He's on the heroes wiki.**

**Me: He kills people, and he's a drug lord.**

**Ron: Don't pull that crap man. Look at the Punisher, Wolverine, Red Hood, and other Anti-heroes. They do the right thing even those they take the law into their hands.**

**Me: And we were just watching breaking bad for research for a new story.**

**(This oc is owned by Jubileena)**

The gargoyles are flying towards our heroes until Delsin and Ralph step in front of the group and fight off the gargoyles. Delsin is shooting down the gargoyles and Ralph punches them. "I hate these things!" Delsin shouted.

"You and me both!" said Ralph.

Then they both take down the last gargoyle and they continued to follow the path. "Ratchet to all memories we have a situation!" said Ratchet on a commlink.

"Ratchet what's your status!?" Scarlett replied on her commlink.

"Kaylee is placing a codebreaker bomb and she's placing it inside the gem's and the rest of Team Prime, Dinobots and Sixshot is busy with the other villains." said Ratchet.

"We found the gem and it's in the stay puff marshmallow man." said Scarlett.

"There won't be a gem to collect Scarlett." said Ratchet. "Just hurry!"

"Bad news, Kaylee has a code breaker bomb she's gonna place it inside Stay Puff!" said Scarlett.

"What those are illegal here in this universe!" said Barry. "That kid is Harley Quinn crazy. You know after the Joker died in Arkham City."

"We gotta stop her or else game over man!" Muscle Man exclaimed. They all follow the trail of destruction and melted marshmallows until a big wall of melted marshmallows and destroyed objects.

"I don't think I get wreck it." said Ralph.

"Or fix it." said Felix.

Then two small UFOs one black and one red hit a near by tanker and blow up the tanker clearing the way. The two transformed into robot modes, and they both resemble like mini samurais. "Jetstorm, Splitstream what are you guys doing here?" Vanellope asked.

"Master Drift told us about the Ultima gems and that little girl with a knife." said Splitstream.

"Not to mention the bomb." said Jetstorm.

"Thanks for clearing the path let's go save the world." said Ralph.

They walked for a short while and then they reached Time Square only to see Stay Puff walking around a fire fight between the Autobots and the other villains. "That's a lot of villains." said Danny.

"Well this is Ultima Gems, a lot of bad guys here." said Barry.

"I found Kaylee!" Jenny pointed to Kaylee with a codebreaker bomb on her back running towards Stay Puff.

"Ok Danny, Jenny, El Tigre, Ron you're with me to stop Kaylee." said Vanellope.

"Are you sure about that kid?" Ralph asked. "I mean she has a knife."

"I'll be fine Stinkbrain." said Vanellope.

"Ok here's the plan." said Takanuva. But Turbo, Hans, Hazal Bittersweet, and Cedric prepare to battle the Justice Rangers. "Scarlett, Ralph you and the others get the gem, I'll hold them off!" Takanuva took out his power lance.

"No you're not!" Uni-Kitty shouted and turned into Angry-Kitty.

"She's right! I'm not letting you fight alone!" said Metalbeard.

"Smoke you'll take my place." said Scarlett. "I have a bone to pick with Cedric."

"But Scarlett." said Smoke.

"Just go!" Scarlett shouted.

Ralph and Smoke's team ran to the building except for the Big Hero 6. "You guys go on without us we'll help the Autobots." said Hiro.

"You're denying a order soldier!" said Sgt. Calhoun.

"No, Hiro is doing what he thinks is right. Go help them!" said Smoke. The Big Hero headed off to help the Autobots. "Ok Delsin find any neon, absorb it, go to the top of the building and get that walking s'more factory's attention."

"You got it!" said Delsin and ran out.

"Ralph! Climb up the building and when you see Stay Puff, wreck it!" Smoke commanded.

Ralph smirked and nod, then began to climb the building. "Have you lost your maple sucking hockey sled dog racing mind?!" Sgt. Calhoun exclaimed.

"I know what I'm doing!" said Smoke. "Now let's go!"

Kaylee sees Stay Puff and walks up to the marshmallow monster until a plasma blast hits the ground right in front of her. "Shouldn't you be with your mommy?" Danny asked smirking. "But you're going anyway."

"Yes I am." said Kaylee. Then Jenny steps in front of Kaylee, then Ron, El Tigre and Vanellope surround the evil toddler.

"Not gonna happen." said Jenny.

"Get out of my way!" said Kaylee and took out a knife.

Delsin absorbed a nearby neon sign and used light speed to run up a building and sees Ralph in position. "Hey D." said Ralph.

"First off only Fetch calls me that and how did you get here so fast?" Delsin asked.

"I've been climbing buildings for 30 years. It's like riding a bike!" said Ralph.

"Alright let's get this party started." said Delsin. He shot a neon beam and it grabbed Stay Puff's attention and started to climb the building, then the rest of the team show up.

"Ok here's the plan Stay Puff can be taken down with proton darts and we don't have those things." said Smoke.

"You gotta be kidding me?!" Anna exclaimed.

"Let me finish! We can hit this guy with everything we got!" said Smoke. "When Stay Puff falls down and we recover the gem."

"Sounds like a plan." said Felix.

"I already told the plan to Vanellope and Takanuva's team, Danny is gonna get the gem while he's falling down." said Smoke.

Smoke's team is getting ready for the plan and aims their weapons, well Ralph has a ac in his hands and Elsa is getting ready. "Here he comes!" said Mason.

"Open fire!" Smoke shouted. They all open fire on the Stay Puff Marshmallow man.

Back with Vanellope's team Jenny used her stretchy arms to grab the codebreaker bomb from Kaylee and disarm it. Then they all see Stay Puff falling down the others get out of the way right except for Danny who phased through the the marshmallow man and grabbed the gem inside of him before he went splat and Stay Puff is nothing more but goop.

"I hate to be the guy who has to clean up that mess." said Brian.

"He probably can't any s'more after this." said Stewie.

"Ha!" Brian replied.

* * *

><p>Back in Sugar Rush everyone is rushing after their adventure through the console games. "Well that was fun." said Star-Lord.<p>

"Yeah, playing stay away with that nut job." said El Tigre.

"Do you think she survived that?" Sofia asked.

"So far she survived being eaten by a T. rex, a explosion, the walking dead and now giant marshmallow splat." said Sgt. Calhoun.

"So where's the next gem?" Ben asked.

"It takes time, Ben!" Dr. Wakeman exclaimed.

"Hey Smoke." said Scarlett.

"Yeah Scarlett?" Smoke replied.

"I just wanna say that was a great plan back there." said Scarlett.

"Um thanks, it was nothing really." said Smoke.

Then the computer gets static on the screen. "Hey Felix the screen's busted!" said Ralph.

Felix tap the screen with his hammer and then Scarecrow from Batman Arkham Knight appears on the screen. "Hello Justice Rangers, Scarlett Army, Decepticons, Lockdown's forces Turbo, Hans, Cedric, Hazel Bittersweet, Hot Tammy, Kaylee von Schweetz and the Deadly six." said Scarecrow in grim dark tone.

"Scarecrow!" said Barry.

"I have heard stories about your adventure from my source and one of your gems have arrived in Batman Arkham Knight." said Scarecrow.

* * *

><p>On the Darksyde Megatron was watching the message and Extinction was growling at Scarecrow. Starscream was keeping his distance from Extinction. "I want to play a game, like Jigsaw would say." said Scarecrow.<p>

* * *

><p>Lockdown was watching Scarecrow's message on the screen. "That human has the gem." said Lockdown.<p>

"Myself along with the villains of the game have planned out a series of challenges and the prize will be the gem and this little girl." said Scarecrow. The screen shows a 12 year girl with lack hair, blue eyes, light skin, a red dress and black shoes. "This is Juliet Jennings a genie from Sugar Rush. You know how this works either a team wins or you lose all of it." said Scarecrow and disappears off the screen.

* * *

><p>Back in Sugar Rush Barry was looking at the script of the story. "This wasn't part of the story." said Barry.<p>

"Well that girl needs our help." said Smokescreen.

"Oh here it is, she's another OC." said Barry.

"We need to save that girl and get the gem." said Ralph.

**Me: Villain!**

**Ron: Anti-hero!**

**Me: Villain!**

**Ron: Anti-hero!**

**Me: Let's just stop this right here. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


	14. Chapter 14

**(We're in a old electronic store with Jake Long, his friends Spud and Trixe, then an old man and a gray Chinese Shar Pei. We explained what happened so far until)**

**Fu Dog: So let me get this straight this Arkham Knight guy just travelled to Translvania?**

**Rigby: Yeah, that's the story.**

**Me: Well the I just got a message from Anakin. The temple has been raided and I'm pretty sure Master Fung is fine.**

**Takanuva: We should be looking for him!**

**Lao Shi: Takanuva may I remind you that he's a powerful foe.**

**Merida: Besides,Archer's team is gonna handle it.**

**Me: I have to agree with Merida on that.**

**Nerd: So we just look for this power source and then what?**

**Trixie: Looks like it, Nerd!**

**Me: Well we should find that power source before anyway bad happens.**

**(You readers enjoy Ultima gems)**

The Justice Rangers and Scarlett Army have arrived to Batman Arkham Knight to get the final gem, they have arrived at the GCPD. The Decepticons along with Hans and Turbo have arrived at Founder's island near Wayne plaza. Lockdown's forces along with Cedric and Hazel Bittersweet have arrived in Migani island.

Then Scarecrow appears on all the screens. "Welcome all, remember when I said you have to complete some challenges? I lied." said Scarecrow.

A three way split screen showing the three teams reaction to Scarecrow's lie. "Instead you will have to prove that you are worthy." said Scarecrow.

"Just tell us Oz reject!" said Ralph.

"Very well. For the Justice Rangers and Scarlett army I'll let you find the gem and the girl's location. But the villains such as your enemies and the villains in this game find the gems which you have, happy hunting." said Scarecrow and the screen fades.

"Well that's just great." said Mason.

"Relax Mason, we'll split up to cover more ground." said Smoke.

"Like now!" Delsin pointed out when some cars and tanks heading towards them. The heroes decided to run and split up.

* * *

><p>Back at Wayne plaza Turbo sees Vanellope and Arcee entering Founder's island. "Turbotastic, I will have my revenge." said Turbo.<p>

"Your revenge is denied." said Megatron walking towards Turbo. "You're staying her and Soundwave will keep an eye on you."

"But you don't understand, if I get rid of that little glitch I've have Sugar Rush, than that warthog, that happy sack less midget and that girl that acts like a dude. Nothing can stop me." said Turbo. Well until Soundwave uses his tentacles to slaps Turbo across the face.

"I'll show no mercy if you go behind my back." said Megatron and transforms into jet mode and takes off.

* * *

><p>Ralph, Mason, Delsin, and Dakota are on Migani island. "Somehow this is just like the Purge movies." said Delsin.<p>

"Well we have to find the gem and this genie." said Ralph.

"Well we're facing against villains and thugs." said Mason.

Then an car shows up and speeds up towards the group. Ralph and Delsin move out of the way while Mason opens a keyhole and grab Dakota. Then they're on the rooftop. "Ok we stick to the rooftops." said Ralph.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Calhoun and Felix are at the movie studios looking for the gem and Juliet. "See anything?" Felix asked.<p>

"No, but I can hack this door." said Sgt. Calhoun.

"Harley, we should go after those royal brats." said a thug coming from inside the door.

"No we go after that little handyman and that Glee lesbian look a like." said Harley. Then the door opens up and Harley sees the two. "Well it must be my lucky day."

"Guess again, bitch!" said Sgt. Calhoun and punched Harley in the face and Harley's thugs backed away.

"You mess with the wrong girl, toots!" said Harley taking out her bat.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Barry and Rancis are walking through Chinatown and then they heard shrieking. "What was that?" Rancis asked scared.<p>

"Man-Bat." said Barry.

"So what do we do now?" Rancis asked.

"Well we survive. You went through the same thing with Rancis Fluggerbutter Arkham City. Even those Smokescreen2814 never wrote Taffyta Muttonfudge's revenge, but the point is that we can face anything that comes our way." said Barry. Then a smoke bomb shows up and everything went black.

When Barry woke up he found himself chained to a wall next to a dead body wearing a hospital gown and bandaged around the head. "Hey man! How's it hanging?!" Barry exclaimed and the camera zoomed out to see the audience of the characters in the story. But no one was laughing.

Then the Joker walks in and says. "Hey man! How's it hanging?!" said the Joker. Then everyone started laughing and cheering.

"Seriously?! From a dead guy?!" said Barry. Then the audience and Joker disappear while a tv appears and sees Kaylee on a chair petting a white bunny.

"Hello Barry." said Kaylee.

"Kaylee! If you're trying to pull off the Bond villain parody, it's cat, not bunny." said Barry.

"The pet store was out of cats. Now I want the gems." said Kaylee.

"Here's a word that you never heard before. No way in hell!" said Barry.

"Are you sure about that?" said Kaylee pointing the camera to Rancis tied up to a chair. "I have Rancis, if you don't hand them over. I'll mail him back to Sugar Rush Rush. Piece by piece." Then the tv turns to static and plays Junior right at the part where they show the baby with Arnold's face.

"Oh Mod!" Barry exclaimed. Then he got an idea. "B.I.T use the drink me!" Then B.I.T summons the bottle from Kingdom hearts from Wonderland and shrinks down and then grew back to normal size. Then he summoned a baseball bat. "I'm Bat-man!" Barry swung the bat at the tv and begin to smash it.

"No man, woman, child, robot, alien, or other being should see a man give birth!" Barry exclaimed.

* * *

><p>We see Barry in a actor's chair. "This went on for an hour. But let's see what Soundwave is up to." said Barry.<p>

* * *

><p>Soundwave was looking at the camera footage of Turbo in his cell, so he decided to go check up on him, when he entered the cell Turbo was gone. Soundwave went up to the landing strip and sees Turbo climbing up Wayne Plaza. Then walks to the communications array and sends a message.<p>

**(We're in Central Park and we see a crater with a dark green crytsal in it)**

**Clio: Is that the power source?**

**Me: Looks like it.**

**Jake: What is it?**

**Me: No idea.**

**(Then 6 green construction vehicles show up and the crane grabs the crystal and they take off)**

**Jake: dragon up! (transforms into a red Asian dragon)**

**Me: (sends a signal and the 1989 Batmobile shows up, along with cart) Nerd with me. The rest of you are with Mordo and Rigs. (We each get in the vehicle and drive off.) you readers please review and stay frosty**.


	15. Chapter 15

**(We are looking through the storage room for the Master Emerald piece)**

**Riley: It's hopeless!**

**Ice Bear: Ice Bear found nothing.**

**Yoda: Never give up young Riley. Find the piece, we will.**

**Me: He's right Riley.**

**Riley: Well what do you except? It's a huge place.**

**Jack: It is isn't it? (With the Dark masters by his side) That piece is mine!**

**Me: Not gonna happen Jack!**

**Jack: Oh yeah! Jackbots attack!**

**(Jackbots show up and we fight them off)**

**Machinedramon: (grabs Bumblebee and throws him at a crate and the master Emerald piece comes out)**

**Knuckles: The last piece of the Master Emerald!**

**Jack: I called dibs on that Knucklehead!**

**Knuckles: Don't count on it!**

**(Me, Riley, Yoda, Knuckles, Nerd, Jack, Piedmon, Metalseadramon, Machinedramon and Puppetmon all touched the Master Emerald piece)**

**Me: We're not letting you get the fragment Jack!**

**Jack: How about a 5 on 5 showdown. Last one standing wins!**

**(The area changes to a arena with no railing while the rest of our friends are on the sidelines)**

**Me: We will never let you win!**

**Jack: Guess again Smokey.**

**(While we fight Jack Spicer and the Dark Masters, enjoy Ultima Gems)**

Megatron is flying to Wayne Plaza after receiving Soundwave's message about Turbo's escape, he sees Turbo on top of Wayne plaza and flys towards the top and transforms into robot mode. "Turbo!" Megatron shouted and pounded his fist but Turbo is gone. Megatron screams in frustration, after that a ground bridge opens up and Megatron boards the Darksyde.

Soundwave notices that Megatron is furious. Soundwave types in something and reveals Turbo's location is at Ace chemicals. "Let Starscream, Shockwave and Extinction continue the search. I will put a end to Turbo's life." said Megatron.

* * *

><p>Ralph and Delsin are walking through the streets on Migani island. "Anything?" Ralph asked.<p>

"Nope nothing." said Delsin looking at his phone. "Wait, I'm getting something? Delsin points the phone upwards and it points a strong signal at Arkham Asylum.

"Arkham?" Ralph asked.

"Looks like it." said Delsin.

"How are we gonna get there?" Ralph asked.

"We drive." said Delsin pointing to a cab. The two entered the cab and Delsin managed to hot wire the cab. But the two see Extinction in his Indominus Rex form looking towards them. "Hey Ralph even seen the Lost world?"

"Yeah, it was ok." said Ralph.

"Well you're about to live it." said Delsin. Delsin puts the car in reverse while Extinction chases them.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Barry is standing in front of bridge connecting from Bleake island to Founder's island. He looks up and sees Megatron flying above him. "So many plot points." said Barry.<p>

"So true. Anyway there are some Manhunters on the island." said B.I.T.

Barry took out some Megaman weapons, Halo weapons and Batman gadgets. "Time to go in!" said Barry, he runs in the city and takes out a assault rifle.

The Manhunters see Barry running through the city. "Open fire!" said one of the Manhunters. The Manhunters open fire on Barry, but to Barry's surprise they were bad aims.

"Man these guys sucks! I thought Stormtroopers have bad aim!" said Barry and opened fired on the Manhunters. "Come and get some!"

Barry keeps shooting down the Manhunters with the Assult rifle until he ran out of bullets and switched to a buster. "He's just one kid! Kill him!" Kaylee shouted on a commlink.

"We're trying our best sir!" said a Manhunter brute until Barry shot the brute in the head.

Barry threw some grenades at a few Manhunters and kills them all. Then he took out a mini gun and switched the buster to his left hand. "I'm the lord of the harvest!" Barry shouted and opened fired on every Manhunter.

"Rancis is underneath the city, we better move." said B.I.T.

"Then let's roll." said Barry and goes down. Then Delsin passes by the building with Extinction chasing the cab.

* * *

><p>Megatron has reached Ace Chemcials where he sees Turbo with a dirty smirk on his face, Megatron transforms into robot mode. "Megatron, what brings you to my neck of the woods?" Turbo asked.<p>

"Do not sugar coat this Turbo! I know about your absent, what are you doing here?" said Megatron.

"You want to know? Well I managed to recreate Scarcrow's fear toxin and where level reaches the red zone. Everyone will be dead and the gems will be mine!" said Turbo.

"Your plan is flawed. The robots will still function and the people in this game will still live." said Megatron.

"That's where you are wrong, I placed a code that will freeze the game so I can grab the gems from the Justice Rangers and Scarecrow." said Turbo.

"You fool! You don't know the effects that will leave on the game!" said Megatron.

"I have had it with you! All you do is hide while the real fight is out there!" said Turbo.

"I spend all my life fighting to earn where I am today." said Megatron walking towards Turbo and the former racer backs up. "You on the other hand are a sore loser, no honor, you just take what you want. You even destroyed your own home just to get rid of another game."

"I did it for a good reason!" said Turbo.

"You don't deserve anything." said Megatron taking out his blade.

* * *

><p>Delsin and Ralph have just lost Extinction and drive towards Arkham Asylum, and when they reached the Asylum they got out of the cab and walked towards the building. "We need a key." said Delsin.<p>

Ralph rips the door with his bare hands. "Will that work?" Ralph asked.

"Yeah that'll do." said Delsin. The two entered the old Asylum only to have Zavok watch over them.

* * *

><p>Barry enters the Arkham Knight's lair and sees Rancis tied to a chair and has his mouth taped. "Hey man, kinda ironic right?" Barry asked. "In the same place finding out about the Arkham Knight's identity."<p>

Barry takes the tape off Rancis and he says. "Barry she's behind you!"

Barry turns around and sees Kaylee pointing a gun at him and Rancis. "Ball's in my court Barry." said Kaylee while Barry glares at her.

**(I punch Jack and win the game and area turns back to normal)**

**Me: It's over Jack.**

**Jack: Yeah whatever. But mock my words I will have my revenge and the world will be mine. (Leaves the building)**

**Yoda: Always determine in defeat. He is. But stop his plans. We will.**

**Knuckes: Well at least the Master Emerald didn't fall in his hands. (Puts the pieces back together and the Master Emerald is restored)**

**Cade: That's a big jewel.**

**Knuckles: Smoke I want to say thanks for helping me find the pieces.**

**Me: No problem Knuckles.**

**(We drop off Knuckles and Yoda back at Archer's studios and return to base to set up for Christmas)**

**Grimlock: Tree's all set up. Same goes for Smoke's 4-way crossover.**

**Me: I'm using the badass code on that story Grimlock.**

**Wheeljack: We all know bro.**

**Me: Other than that. You readers please review, stay frosty and happy holidays.**


	16. Chapter 16

**(Me along with Riley, Dinobots, Delsin, Mordecai, Rigby, Clay, Gwen (TD), Duncan and the rest of my OCs are watching the Super Bowl)**

**Me: Man super bowl day is one of favourite day of the year.**

**Drake: It's not a holiday.**

**Clay: Back in Texas my family always watched the Super bowl. My dad made a drink with hot sauce.**

**Rigby: That's insane.**

**Riley: Says the guy who made Rig juice.**

**Everyone but Rigby: Ooooooohhhhhhhhhhhh!**

**Snarl: Good one kid.**

**(You readers enjoy Ultima gems)**

"Nice to see you again Barry." Kaylee replied

"We meet again Kaylee." said Barry. "Listen I'm gonna take Rancis and be on my way."

"No!" Kaylee shouted. "He stays here and I kill him for making me blonde, people think I look like Rancis if he was a girl."

"Really? I never understood that but seriously the other Rancis and Vanellope both love you and this is how you repay your love? Stabbing them!? You are a disgrace to the Von Schweetz family!" Barry shouted.

"You are really starting to get on my nerves. So I'll kill you first." said Kaylee putting away the gun and takes out her knife.

Barry takes out his electric gloves and charges them up. "I'll kill you! Jumpstart your heart! And kill you again!" Barry shouted and punched Kaylee in the face. "Someone should of punched you in the face with an electric glove a long time along!"

* * *

><p>Megatron and Turbo are fighting in Ace Chemicals, but Megatron didn't except Turbo to be powerful. He threw Megatron at a wall and smiles evilly at Megatron. "I will wipe that smirk off your face!" Megatron shouted and punched Turbo in the face.<p>

"I have had it with you Megatron. I wanted to rule my world but you stand in my way!" said Turbo.

"You are nothing more than a pest. I will wipe you off the face of this world!" Megatron replied.

"No I'll be the one to do it." said Turbo taking out a vat of mutagen and drinks it. His body began to change, his body grew stronger, he started to form bug legs, claws and blades on his wrists.

"I figured that you would mix cy bug DNA into mutagen." said Megatron taking out the Dark Star Saber. "Which is why I brought the Dark Star Saber."

"It's just a cheap knock off." said Turbo. Megatron glared at Turbo and attempted to slash Turbo, but Turbo stopped the attack.

* * *

><p>Delsin and Ralph are walking around the Asylum looking for Scarecorw. "So what's the plan? We find Scarecrow kick his butt, rescue the girl and grab the gem." said Delsin.<p>

"I thought we were going in and kicking but?" Ralph asked.

"That's plan B." Delsin chuckled.

"Good one." Ralph replied.

Ralph and Delsin are walking towards the manor and enters it, they see Scarescrow standing next to Juilet restrain to a chair. "Welcome Wreck-it Ralph and Delsin Rowe." said Scarecrow.

"Listen here Oz reject! We played your game and now we want the gem and Juilet free." said Ralph.

"Did you really think you can come to me and end the game? You are wrong, you have to face me." said Scraecrow.

"Don't count on it Scarecrow." Zavok jumped down from a ledge.

"Zavok. I should of known you would of shown your face." said Scarecrow.

* * *

><p>Megatron is getting thrown around by Turbo. "Looks like the Gladiator Of kaon has been washed up. Any last words?" Turbo asked.<p>

"Yes, we have to amputate." said Megatron, he charges at Turbo and cuts the arms and legs with the Dark Star Saber.

"NO! I cannot be denied!" Turbo shouted.

"You were born a failure, and you will die a failure." said Megatron. "Farewell Turbo."

"You fool! You think you won? Wrong this game is doomed!" Turbo replied.

"Soundwave hacked into the main computer and altered your bomb." Megatron answered, transformed into jet mode and flies away. Ace chemicals explodes while he flies away.

* * *

><p>Ralph and Zavok are fighting the old fashion way, while Delsin walks up to Scarecrow. "Just you and me nerd." said Delsin.<p>

Scarecrow punches Delsin in the face and Delsin try to land a punch on Scarescrow but no luck. Zavok throws Ralph in the graveyard. "You're suppose to be the wrecker that saved the arcade. But you let your friends weaken you." said Zavok.

"That's where you are wrong!" Ralph exclaimed and punched Zavok in the face.

Delsin was still trying to hit Scarecrow, but he keeps dodging Delsin's punches. "Hold still!" Delsin shouted.

"Your anger will be your downfall." said Scarecrow.

* * *

><p>Barry is still battling Kaylee, Kaylee cuts Barry's cheek. "That was my good side! I'll kill you!" Barry shouted he tackles Kaylee and chokes her.<p>

Kaylee kicks Barry in the nuts, and pushed him aside. "I'm getting sick and tired of this." said Kaylee. Barry grabs Kaylee and shocks her.

"You leave Rancis alone, he's my favourite racer and Smokescreen2814 made him a badass!" Barry exclaimed.

Kaylee kicks Barry in the face wand walks towards Rancis. Barry took out a remote claw and shoots at Kaylee, and the other claw grabs a fire extinguisher and it hits Kaylee creating a cloud of smoke. Barry attempted to strike but Kaylee and Rancis are gone.

Barry takes the elevator and has to listen to elevator music. "Man this sucks." said Barry.

Barry reached the top floor and sees Kaylee holding Rancis with a knife close to his neck. "Stand back or else he dies." said Kaylee.

"Kaylee listen to reason." said Barry.

"You sound just like them. They want to send me a place to keep me locked up." said Kaylee.

"That's they love you and want to protect you. They're protecting you from becoming a bad person, you're a danger to everyone and your anger blinds you. Your parents love you and want to help you become a better person." said Barry.

After Kaylee hears Barry's speech, she lets go of Rancis. "What have I become? everybody hates me." Kaylee grabs her knife and stabs herself and falls down the building and lands on the ground.

"Holy crap!" Barry exclaimed.

"I can't believe that actually work?" Rancis asked.

Barry takes out the script of the story and reads it. "Let's see I give out the speech, Kaylee stabs herself. Wow that's dark." said Barry.

* * *

><p>Delsin kept getting punched by Scarecrow, until Delsin used a cinder blast to hit Scarecrow. After the blast Delsin started to beat up Scarecrow, with all his might. When Scarecrow is down, Delsin kicked Scarecrow in the face. Then Scarecrow gets back up and grabs Delsin by the neck. "What are you afraid of Delsin? Failure? Your brother's death? The death of your friends?" Scarecrow asked.<p>

Ralph was getting beaten up by Zavok, until Ralph grabs Zavok's fist and squeezes it. Zavok screams in pain and falls to his knees. "What are you?" Zavok asked.

"I am the night. I am vengeance. I am Wreck-it Ralph!" Ralph shouted and punched Zavok so hard, he went back to Arkham manor hurling towards Scarecrow. Delsin managed to escape by using smoke dash.

Zavok impacted on Scarecrow, knocking them both out. Ralph enters the manor and sees Delsin. "You alright?" Ralph asked.

"Never felt better." said Delsin. The two walk towards the console and send out a message about Scarecrow's game is over.

Ralph breaks Juilet free and Delsin grabs the gem. "So that's all the gems?" said Ralph.

"Yeah we got them." said Delsin. "But we have to look for the others."

"No problem I can grant wishes. I'm a Sugar Rush genie." said Juilet.

"I wish all of our friends are back in Sugar Rush." said Ralph.

Juilet snapped her fingers and she along with Ralph,and Delsin are teleported out of the game.

* * *

><p>Everyone is back in Sugar Rush castle, about to destroy the gems for good. "Ok everybody ready?" Smoke asked.<p>

Calhoun placed all the gems on the table, Smoke hits the gems with the tracker and nothing happen. "What the?" Smoke wondered and hit the gems a couple of times. "It's not working!"

"Let me!" Scarlett grabs the tracker and hits the gems but nothing happened.

"We collected all of them right?" Ron asked.

"We did! Maybe I'm not doing it right?" said Scarlett.

Then the tracker showed a hologram of Game central station and highlights a portal, and shows a hologram of a warrior helmet with 3 slots on the left and right side. "A helmet?" Ralph wondered.

"Wait it was mentioned in the first chapter. That explains a lot." said Barry.

"By the looks of it that helmet is in Disneyland Kinect." said Sgt Calhoun.

"Well let's get going before the villains get their hands on the helmet." said Vanellope.

**Everyone: Touchdown!**

**Grimlock: (Drinks a whole keg of beer)**

**Clay: I seen Bender drink a whole keg but not Grimlock.**

**Me: True that. Halftime show. You readers please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
